Life of a Leader 2: Family Matters
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: Leonardo is adjusting to his new role as leader but still the oldest turtle can't help but feel unworthy of the role. And when an unexpected event occurs he'll have to step up even more. Will h become stronger for it? Or will he buckle under pressure? Read more to find out. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok Everyone here's the sequel to my story "Life of a Leader" hope you all enjoy it and as usual I don't own TMNT or its characters. Here's ch 1 for you and English is in parenthesis. Enjoy.**

 **Life of a Leader 2: Family Matters**

 **Ch 1 Old Fears Resurface**

Leonardo awoke with a start, the swear pouring down his face. Panting the oldest turtle sat up and looked at his clock beside his bed, which read 2:22 am. "I've gotta stop doing this," Leonardo muttered as he layed back down and tried to go back to sleep. But the vision of his nightmare, which involved his brothers getting killed, kept going through his head. After tossing and turning for what seam like hours Leonardo finally gave up on sleep and walked out to the dojo, being careful not to make to much noise. Leonardo began to punch at the punching bag but his heart wasn't in it and after only a few minutes the blue masked turtle let out a sigh and sat on the ground, putting his face in his hands. Just then Leonardo felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, startled by the sudden touch. Turning he found himself looking into the concerned face of Splinter.

"I am sorry for startling you Leonardo," the wise old rat said softly. "I heard you get up and I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine Sensei," Leonardo declared, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"I think that if one is up in the middle of the night they are not fine," Splinter said with a smile. "And I know that this is not the first time you have had trouble sleeping Leonardo. I am here if you would like to talk about it."

"Sensei I.." Leonardo began, fully prepared to say he was fine again. But the concerned look on Splinter's face made the blue eyed turtle rethink that. "You always could see right through me," he said with a smile. Then he let out a sigh saying, "You're right. I have been having trouble sleeping. I..I keep having nightmares. You know about failing my family and my brothers getting hurt because I made a mistake. And they keep getting worse and I don't know what to do about them."

"Dream are not real Leonardo," Splinter said. "They cannot harm you unless you allow them to. I know that you have been having great difficulty ever since Raphael nearly died saving you but you have been doing a great job. I am very proud of you my son."

"Thanks Sensei," Leonardo said with another smile. "But I still can't help but worry. What if I screw up again and my brothers get hurt or..or worse. I..I don't think I could handle that."

"No one is perfect Leonardo," Splinter pointed out. "I have made more than my fair share of mistakes. But I try not to let them deter me. You will make mistakes, that is a part of life, but you will learn from your mistakes. Just as I have. And they will make you stronger. And as for your brothers, they will also learn from their mistakes and become stronger from them. But you four are so strong I know that you can overcome anything. That is why I do not let my fear of something happening to you boys deter me from allowing you to go to the surface. I know you boys can handle it. I have faith in you all. And you must also have faith Leonardo. Not only in your brothers but in yourself as well. You are stronger than you realize."

"Thanks Sensei," Leonardo said, giving his father and master a hug. "I feel a lot better."

"I am glad my son," Splinter said with a smile. "Now you must try and get some sleep."

"I will Sensei," Leonardo said with a yawn. With that the father and son bid each other goodnight and headed to their bedrooms to get some much need rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in Japan Keno and Kito were getting anxious. "Kono Keno ni tsuite nanika shinakereba naranai (We must do something about this Keno,)" Kito was saying as he caught his breath. He and the rest of the Elite Guards had just returned from breaking up a gang of thieves that were stealing electronics. "Kore wa te ni oenaku natte imasu (This is getting out of hand.)"

"Sore ga wakatte iru (I know it is,)" Keno said as he too panted for breath. "Soshite watashi wa sudeni Amerika no Hiro ni renraku shimashita. Kare wa masutā yoshi ni renraku surudeshou. Masutā yoshi wa nani o subeki ka shitte irudeshou. (And I have already contacted Hiro in America. He will contact Master Yoshi. Master Yoshi will know what to do.)"

"Teokure ni naranai koto o negaimasu. (I just hope it will not be too late,)" Kito whispered as he looked out at the city of Tokyo, which had sirens blaring and fires burning all through out. With that the two men went to help the others in their current battle with a group of muggers.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next day all four brothers were in the dojo training, along with April and Casey. Just then they heard the lair door open and Karai came in along with Hiro. "Sis!" Michelangelo said, running over to Karai and hugging her. "Long time no see!" Karai smiled at her youngest brother's enthusiasm.

"Ugh Mikey you act like its been years since we saw her," Raphael said, not moving from his spot by the punching bag.

"Nice to see you to Raph," Karai said, rolling her brown eyes.

"Raph be nice," Donatello said, after giving his sister a hug.

"Yeah whatever," Raphael said, rolling his green eyes. "What do you want anyway Karai?"

"Jitsuwa watashi wa enjo ga hitsuyōna nodesu (Actually I am the one that is need of assistance,)" Hiro said, causing everyone to give him their full attention.

"Hiro wa dō shita no? (What's wrong Hiro?)" Leonardo asked.

"Kito kara watashi ni Nihon kara no messēji ga todokimashita (Kito has sent me word from Japan,)" Hiro said. "Kare no shussho wa shureddā o hakken shita to kare wa itta, soshite sore wa kare ga ikutsu ka no hijō ni fukaina dōmei-sha o boshū shita yō ni mieru (He said his sources there have spotted the Shredder and it looks like he has recruited some very unsavory allies.)"

"Dare? (Who?)" Donatello asked. "Watashi wa kare no shita koto ni wa hiretsuna kotoba ga hiromatte imasu. Tadashī kokoro no naka de dare ga kare to dōmei suru nodeshou ka? (I mean surly word has spread of what he did. Who in their right minds would ally themselves with him?)"

"Wakaranai (We do not know for sure,") Hiro admitted. "Shikashi, Kito to Keno no ryōhō ga itta koto kara, inperiaru gādo ga hataraite iru yō ni miemasu. (But from what both Kito and Keno have said it looks like the Imperial Guards are at work.)"

"O tsu? (Whoa say what?)" Michelangelo asked, his blue eyes wide. "Inperiarugādo wa daredesu ka? (Who are the Imperial Guards?)"

"Karera wa erītogādo no moto menbādesu (They are former members of the Elite Guards,)" Karai explained. "Erīto to sonomichi ni tachimukatta rōgugādo. (Rogue guards that have gone against the Elite and their ways.)"

"Soshite ima shureddā wa kare no soba ni sorera o motte iru? (And now Shredder's got them on his side?)" Raphael asked. Hiro nodded and Raphael scoffed, causing everyone to look over at him with surprise. "Mōshiwakearimasenga, shureddā ga Nihon ni kite irai, kore ga watashitachi todo no yōna kankei ni aru no ka wakarimasen. (Sorry but I don't see what this has to do with us since Shredder's in Japan.)"

"Kare wa nyūyōku ni modotte kite imasu (He is coming back to New York,)" Hiro informed the group. The group gasped and their eyes went wide.

"Hey what's going on?" Casey asked.

"Yeah fill us in," April chimed in.

"Ok here goes," Donatello said. Then he proceeded to tell his friends what they had just learned.

"This is not good," April said, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"No it is not," Splinter said. "I fear that if Shredder has indeed allied himself with the Imperial Guard we are in grave danger."

"Like how bad are these dudes?" Michelangelo asked, although he wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer.

"Very bad," Karai responded. "The Imperial Guard have no honor code. They do whatever they want without consequences. And that includes killing."

"And that's why you need our help," Leonardo finished.

"Hai, sonotōridesu. (Yes that is exactly the case,)" Hiro said. "Watashitachi wa anata no tasuke o tokuni hitsuyō to shimasu. Nihonde wa jōkyō wa haruka ni waruidesu. Kino wa kore made ijō ni tasuke o hitsuyō to shite imasu (We especially need your help Master Yoshi. Things are far worse in Japan. Keno needs help more than ever.)"

"Anata ga watashitachi kara hitsuyōnamono wa nandemo (Whatever you need from us Hiro,)" Splinter said without hesitation.

"Watashitachi wa sugu ni Nihon ni modotte kuru hitsuyō ga arimasu (We need to to come back with us to Japan at once,)" Hiro said.

"Watashi wa tasukete shiawase ijō ni narudeshou (I would be more than happy to help,)" Splinter said. "Monogoto ga soko ni ochitsuku made watashi wa ikimasu. (I will go until things settle down there.)"

"Goshujinsama ga wakaranai (You do not understand Master Yoshi,)" Hiro said. "Kore wa ichiji-tekina kotode wa arimasen. Nihon ni taizai shite hoshī. Kōkyū-teki ni (This would not be temporary. We want you to stay in Japan. Permanently.)"

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 1 complete. Review please and thank you**


	2. A Tough Decision

**A** **/N Thank you to my reviewers. I also appreciate all those that have put my story on alert as well. Here's ch 2 for you guys. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 A Tough Decision**

"Sugu soko ni motte ikou Hiro!(Hold it right there Hiro!)" Raph cried out, surprising everyone in the room. "Jigoku no hahen ga eien ni Nihon ni kaeru koto ni naru hōhō wa arimasen! (There's no way in Hell Splinter is going back to Japan permanently!)"

"Sore wa Raphael o tsukuru tame no anata no denwade wa arimasen (That is not your call to make Raphael,)" Hiro said, crossing his arms and glaring at the red masked turtle. Raph opened his mouth to protest but Splinter put his hand on his second oldest son's shoulder, silencing him.

"I will handle this Raphael," Splinter said. Raph started to object but quickly thought better of it and went to stand beside his shocked brothers and friends. Donnie had been translating for April and Casey so they were aware of what was happening. Karai went to join her brothers and friends while Hiro and Splinter continued their conversation.

"I bet you knew about this didn't you Karai?" Raph hissed, glaring at his sister.

"Yes I knew," Karai hissed back. "Who do you think go the call to begin with?"

"Well isn't that just so convenient?" Raph growled, glaring at his sister.

"What the Hell are you talking about Raph?" Karai demanded, glaring back at her red masked brother.

"This is all some bull shit move to get Splinter all to yourself isn't it?!" Raph growled. "Well guess what Karai it ain't gonna work!"

"This isn't a bull shit move Raph!" Karai shouted back.

"Yeah sure its not," Raph growled, getting in Karai's face.

"Raph stop!" Leo said, getting between his furious brother and sister.

"She just wants to get Splinter back to Japan so she can have him all to herself Leo!" Raph cried out. "She thinks that she can just cut us out of his life and be his only priority!"

"That isn't true!" Karai shouted. "I'm not even going to Japan Raphael! I'm staying here to help Hiro! I don't want Father to leave anymore than you do but like Hiro said: it isn't our call to make."

"Uh guys," Mikey said with caution.

"What?!" Karai and Raph snarled, glaring at their youngest brother. Mikey gulped and nodded over to Splinter and Hiro, both of whom were staring over at the group, having heard the entire conversation.

"Are you quite through?" Splinter asked, crossing his arms and giving his children looks. "Because Hiro and I would like to continue our conversation."

"We're sorry Father," Karai said, lowering her eyes in shame.

"Yeah," Raph chimed in as he too lowered his eyes in shame. "We didn't mean to be disrespectful. We'll be quite."

"Thank you," Splinter said with a slight smile. "However I think it would be best if you all were to wait in the living room until Hiro and I have finished."

"Hei Sensei," the group said with respectful bows. With that the group left the room while Splinter and Hiro continued their talk.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Once they were out in the living room Leo turned to Raph saying, "I bet you feel dumb now Raph."

"You'd lose that bet Leo," Raph declared.

"Oh c'mon Raph admit it," Mikey said, putting his arm around his red masked brother's shoulder. "You were wrong. Its not the end of the world bro. I'm wrong about stuff all the time." Raph growled and shook Mikey's arm off of him.

"Raph I really do think you owe Karai an apology," Donnie chimed in. "You were unjustly harsh."

"I don't owe her nothin' Donnie," Raph declared, crossing him arms. Donnie opened his mouth to protest but Karai put her hand on her purple masked brother's shoulder and shook her head.

"Its ok Donnie," she said, glaring at Raph, who glared right back at her. "I don't want anything from him anyway."

"Alright you two you really need to calm down," April said when Raph let out a growl and started to say something.

"I'm calm April," Karai declared. " _He's_ the one with the problem." Karai nodded at Raph when she said this part.

"My only problem is you Karai!" Raph shouted.

"Yeah obviously you have a problem with me!" Karai shouted back. "You've always had a problem with me Raphael and I'm sick of it!"

"You don't belong here!" Raph growled, balling up his fists. "You should've gone back to Japan with Shredder! That's where you really belong!"

"Alright that's enough!" Leo shouted as he once again got in between his furious siblings. "Raph you know Karai's on our side."

"Yeah bro she's been nothing but loyal to us ever since she found out Splinter's her real Dad," Mikey chimed in.

"So she says," Raph grumbled.

"And so Hiro says too," Leo said, trying his best not to lose it. "Or are you going to accuse Hiro of disloyalty too?"

"Ugh just forget it!" Karai groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "Its pointless to try and reason with him. He's always going to assume the worst about me no matter what anyone else says."

"Damn right I am," Raph said. "As far as I'm concerned you're the Shredder's daughter. You were raised by him and have done all kinds of evil stuff. That kind of evil just don't go away magically. Its still in there."

"Raph," Leo began. But he was cut off by his directly younger brother's cry.

"She said so herself Leo!" Raph went on. "It wasn't even a month ago that she was sayin' how she didn't think she could turn against Shredder. I say that loyalty still runs deep."

"And I say you're wrong," Leo declared. "And so does everyone else. God why the Hell do you have to be so damn stubborn Raph?!"

"Well Raph does kind of have a point," Casey put in, surprising everyone.

"Casey how could you say that?!" April cried out, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Its the truth Red," Casey said. "And I admit it: I've had my doubts 'bout Karai too. I mean its like Raph said: evilness just don't disappear like that."

"So what you think I'm evil too Jones?!" Karai demanded, glaring at the dark headed teen.

"Well yeah," Casey blurted out. "I mean a little."

"Finally someone that makes sense," Raph said, putting his arm around Casey.

"Ugh you two are unbelievable!" April exclaimed. "After everything Karai has done for us you two still assume the worst about her."

"Raph you would be dead if it wasn't for her," Donnie reminded his slightly older brother. "Or have you forgotten that when you got shot it was Karai that helped save your life?"

"That could've been an act Donnie," Raph said. Donnie groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Well Raphael then it looks like I'm going to have to correct my mistake," Karai said, her voice low and dark.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Raph demanded. "You'd better not be threatening me Karai!"

"Oh its not a threat," Karai declared. "Its a promise." With that Karai lept towards Raph, tackling him to the ground. Before anyone knew what was happening Karai had her sword to the green eyed turtle's neck.

"Time to correct the mistake I made," Karai snarled as she raised the sword to strike.

"Karai no!" Leo cried out, running to stop his sister from killing Raph.

"Relax Leo I'm not gonna hurt him," Karai said, getting off of Raph.

"You bitch!" Raph snarled as he began to leap for Karai. But Karai quickly kicked Raph down to the ground.

"Don't mess with me Raphael," she warned. "I'll kick your ass anywhere, anytime."

"You tried to kill me!" Raph shouted.

"Please," Karai scoffed. "If I really wanted to kill you then you'd be dead. I just wanted to prove a point." Raph opened his mouth to speak but just then they heard someone clear their throat. Looking over the group saw Splinter and Hiro standing there.

"We have come to a decision," Splinter informed his family. "I am badly needed in Japan. There are many problems that I must attend to."

"So that means you're leaving?" Mikey asked, his voice full of emotions.

"Yes Michelangelo it does," Splinter said. "I will be returning to Japan in the morning."

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers. And thank you to the many people who favored/followed my story. I appreciate it greatly. Ch 3 heading your way**

 **Ch 3 Saying Goodbye**

"But Master," Leonardo began. "You can't leave us."

"Yeah we're not ready to be without you," Donatello put in.

"Yeah we're still teenagers," Michelangelo chimed in. "We still need you here with us."

"Please my sons allow me to continue," Splinter said, holding up his hand. "Now as I said before I will be going back to Japan as soon as possible. However this will not be permanent. I will return." This earned sighs of relief from his family.

"But how long will you be gone Sensei?" Leonardo asked. "And who's going to be in charge while you're gone?"

"I do not know how long I will be gone," Splinter said. "From what Hiro has been telling me it may take several months for things to be straightened out."

"Months?!" the four turtles exclaimed, their eyes wide.

"I will try and be gone as little time as possible," Splinter promised. "And I will have my T-com with me so you can call me anytime you wish. As for who will be in charge while I am gone that is an easy question to answer. Leonardo will be in charge while I am gone. With the help of Miwa and Hiro of course."

"Thank you Sensei for the honor," Leonardo said with a bow. "I won't let you down."

"I know you will not Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile as he embraced his oldest son. Then her turned towards his other three sons saying, "And I know I can count on the three of you to respect what Leonardo says and do as he wishes."

"We will Sensei," Donatello said with a bow. "We promise." Splinter smiled and embraced his genius son.

"We're really gonna miss you though," Michelangelo said as he hugged Splinter tight.

"I will miss you all as well my son," Splinter said, returning his youngest son's hug. Then Splinter turned towards Raphael saying, "I know this will be hard for you Raphael. But I know I can trust you not to fight too much with your siblings while I am gone."

"I'll try Sensei," Raphael said with a small smile. "Be easier if you were here though. But I get why you're goin'."

"Thank you Raphael," Splinter said, embracing his red masked son. "That is all I ask."

"We won't fail you Father," Karai promised as she too embraced her father.

"I know you will make me proud Miwa," Splinter said with a smile. Then he turned to April and Casey saying, "I know you will all make me proud."

"Thank you Sensei," April said, giving Splinter a hug.

"Yeah we'll try and keep the guys out of trouble," Casey said with a smile. Splinter smiled back and embraced the dark headed teen.

"Watashitachi wa asa mae ni kūkō ni anata o shutoku suru yotei no baai wa ikanakereba naranai masutā (Master we must go if we are to get you to the airport before morning,)" Hiro said.

"Hai, mochiron Hiro (Yes of course Hiro,)" Splinter said. "Goodbye my family. I love you all and I will return as soon as I can."

"We love you too Sensei," the group said as they sadly watched Splinter and Hiro leave. After a few minutes Leonardo spoke, "Alright guys I suggest we all try and get some sleep. I still expect everyone to be up early for training tomorrow."

"Ah man," Michelangelo grumbled. "Can't we have the day off Leo?"

"No Mikey we can't," Leonardo said firmly. "We can't deviate from Sensei's schedule. We must do what we would normally do if he were here."

"Damn Splinter hasn't even been gone 20 minutes and already Leo's barkin' orders," Raphael whispered to Casey, who tried to suppress a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Leonardo demanded, shooting Casey and Raphael looks.

"Nothin'," Casey said quickly.

"Raph," Leonardo began. "You promised Sensei that you wouldn't give me any trouble."

"I ain't givin' ya trouble Leo," Raphael said, crossing his arms. "And I said I'd try not to."

"Ugh this is gonna be a long few months," Leonardo muttered.

"Lets just go to bed bros," Michelangelo said, quickly.

"Good idea Mikey," Donatello said, darting his brown eyes from Leonardo to Raphael.

"April are you and Casey coming over for training tomorrow?" Leonardo asked, looking at his friends.

"I can't," Casey grumbled. "I gotta watch Sara tomorrow."

"Yeah and I promised my Dad I'd go with him to see my Aunt," April said with a sigh. "But we'll see you guys later."

"See ya," the four brothers said as they watched their friends leave.

"I'd love to join you guys in a training session," Karai said, surprising her brothers. "That is if that's alright with you Leo."

"Sure," Leonardo said with a smile. Raphael growled under his breath and glared at Karai. But when she turned towards his the red masked turtle quickly made his face go blank.

"You ok with me coming tomorrow Raph?" Karai asked, eyeing her green eyed brother.

"Yeah sure," Raphael said, trying not to sound irritated. "Whatever you wanna do Karai."

"Ok then," Karai said after a couple of minutes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that the young ninja took her leave.

"Raph please tell me you're not gonna start anything with Karai," Leonardo said.

"I've already let her know how I feel," Raphael declared. "As long as she stays clear of me then there won't be no problems."

"Dude what's your deal with Karai anyways?" Michelangelo asked. "I think she's pretty cool."

"Yeah and you have such a good judge of character," Raphael snapped. "You're the one that thought Chris Bradford was cool and we all know how that turned out don't we?" Michelangelo flinched at his brother's words.

"Hey lay off Mikey Raph!" Leonardo growled, glaring at Raphael. "You know that's a sensitive subject for him."

"Yeah Raph," Donatello said, putting his arm around Michelangelo, who was staring at the ground. "And you need to lay off Karai too. She's been nothing but helpful to us since she found out the truth."

"I'm goin' to bed," Raphael declared, knowing he was about to blow up at his brothers. "Good night!" With that the red masked turtle stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"C'mon," Leonardo said after a minute. "Lets go to be. You ok Mikey?"

"Yeah I'm good bro," Michelangelo said with a smile. "Lets get some z's." With that the three brothers headed to their respective rooms to get some sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next day the group was up early and in the dojo training. Karai was watching her brothers, observing their fighting techniques. "Very good," she said after watching for about an hour. "I'm impressed on how good everyone is."

"Thanks Karai," Leonardo said with a smile.

"But I'd like to give you guys some tips if that's alright," Karai said.

"Sure," Leonardo said with a smile.

"Ok then," Karai said, motioning for the turtles to come to her. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello came right away. But Raphael didn't. He just stood where he was and crossed his arms.

"Raph I have some tips for you too," Karai said.

"Yeah well you can take your tips and shove them up your ass!" Raphael snarled, going over to the punching bag and hitting it. Karai sighed and shook her head but decided not to say anything.

"Raph the whole point of training is to learn," Leonardo pointed out. "And I think Karai can teach us a lot. After all she is a high level Kunoich."

"Forget it Leo," Raphael said, still punching the bag. "I ain't gonna listen to tips from someone that was taught by the most evil ninja that ever lived."

"Raph," Leonardo began. But he was stopped by Karai putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Leo," Karai said. "I think you and I both know that he won't listen no matter what you say."

"Yeah I know," Leonardo said with a sigh, "So what kind of tips do you have for us?" Karai smiled and began to give her three brothers tips on how to better their ninja skills. Little did she know that they would be a dire need of those skills very soon.

 **A/N well folks there you have it. Chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	4. A New Foe

**A/N I love all the great reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming! Here's ch 4 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 A New Foe**

While the turtles and their sister were doing their training trouble was brewing. Shredder had made his return to New York along with his Imperial Guards. The armor clad man wasted no time in causing trouble. "Tiger Claw!" he boomed. "Bradford!" At once a large mutant bangle tiger came forward along with a large white male with blue eyes and a brown beard. "Have you two located Montes yet?" Shredder demanded.

"Yes Master we have," Tiger Claw said. "And he's willing to do what you wish."

"Good," Shredder said, handing Tiger Claw a piece of paper. "Here's a list of instructions to give him. Now go." With that Tiger Claw and Bradford bowed and were gone.

"Anata wa watashi no buka to watashi ni nani o nozonde imasu ka? (Master what do you wish my men and I to do?)" the leader of the Imperial Guards asked.

"Kono futatsu o mitsukete hoshī (I want you to find these two,)" Shredder said, handing the man a picture of April and Casey. "Karera wa watashi ni toraburu igai no nani mo okosa senakatta kame no tomodachidesu. Sorera o mitsukete mukizu de watashi no tokoro ni motte kite kudasai. Soshite watashi wa anata ni katsu o keikoku shimasu, anata wa watashi o shippai sa senai hō ga īdesu (They are the friends of the turtles that have caused me nothing but trouble. Find them and bring them to me unharmed. And I warn you Katsu, you had better not fail me.)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Katsu said with a bow. "Watashitachi wa anata o shippai sa semasen (We will not fail you.)" Katsu then called to his men: "Watashitachiha ima shuppatsu shite imasu! (We are leaving now!)" With that the Imperial Guards were gone, leaving Shredder alone with his thoughts.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in Chinatown Bradford and Tiger Claw had found Xever Montes and had given him Shredder's instructions. "This will only be to easy," Montes said in his Brazilian accented voice.

"I warn you Montes you had better not fail the Master," Tiger Claw said, his voice low and threatening. "Or there will be severe consequences."

"You don't scare me Tiger Claw," Montes said, flexing his gloves so that razor shape blades came out right below his fingers.

"Don't be stupid Xever," Bradford said from his place beside the Brazilian. "Unless you want to go back to the Hell Hole prison that Master Shredder found you in I wouldn't piss him off." Bradford nodded towards Tiger Claw when he said this part. Montes glared at Bradford but retracted his blades anyway.

"I will do as the Master wishes," Montes declared as he turned and began to walk away. Bradford followed him, which annoyed Montes. "What are you doing Bradford? I work alone."

"Not this time you don't," Bradford declared. "Master Shredder's orders."

"Fine," Montes growled, clearly annoyed at the situation. "But don't expect me to take orders from you Bradford." With that the two men were gone while Tiger Claw went back to Shredder's lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the turtles' lair the siblings had just finished their training and were enjoying some down time. But this didn't last long. Suddenly their T-coms began to beep. "Casey what's up?" Leo asked, surprised to be hearing from his friend.

"Leo dude you've gotta get to my place," Casey hissed into his T-com. "There's some freaky lookin' dudes here. Me and Sara are hidin' in a closet."

"Hang on Casey we're on our way," Leo said, snapping his T-com shut. "Guys Casey and his sister are in trouble. We've gotta get to his apartment." With that the siblings grabbed their weapons and raced to the Shell raiser.

"What the Hell do you think you're doin'?" Raph demanded and Karai got in the Shell Raiser.

"Helping you," came Karai's annoyed response. Raph opened his mouth to protest but Donnie quickly slammed the door shut and got in the driver's seat.

"We don't have time for a fight!" the purple masked turtle declared. "We've gotta help Casey and Sara!" Without waiting for a response Donnie floored the gas and headed for Casey's apartment, hoping they weren't to late to help them. Mikey looked between Raph and Karai, who were staring daggers at each other. Mikey wanted to say something but he knew from the past that doing so would be a very painful mistake to make.

"Man I hope Raph and Karai don't end up fighting tonight," the orange masked turtle thought. "We'll be in some serious trouble if they do." With these thought Mikey sat back and silently hoped his brother and sister could control their emotions enough to save Casey and his sister.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While this was happening Casey was desperately trying to find a way out of the situation he and his sister were in. "Casey I'm scared," Sara whispered as she clung to her brother's shirt.

"Don't worry Sara I won't let anything bad happen to you," Casey whispered, wrapping his arms around his eight-year-old sister's shoulders. Just then they heard someone juggle the handle of the locked closet they were in. Sara gasped and her grip on Casey tightened. Casey looked frantically around form something her could use as a weapon, since he had neglected to grab his gear when he hid. Then he saw a vacuum cleaner and picked it up. "Stay behind me Sara," Casey hissed. Sara nodded and went behind her brother as they heard someone kicking at the door. The door soon broke open, revealing some of the Imperial Guards. "Goongala!" Casey cried out, swinging the vacuum as hard as he could, catching the Imperial Guard by surprise as they fell to the ground. "C'mon Sara lets go!" Casey cried, grabbing his sister by the hand and running towards the nearest exit, which was a window that lead to a fire escape. But unfortunately for them Katsu lept in front of them along with the other Imperial members. Casey began to back up only to discover that the Guards that he had knocked down before had recovered and were behind the siblings.

"Just come with us and there will be no need for you or your sister to get hurt," Katsu said, his voice heavily accented.

"No way dude," Casey said, pulling Sara close as he tried to back away from the Guards. But the Guards behind them quicky grabbed them, preventing them from going anywhere. Sara was roughly pulled away from Casey and she let out a loud cry.

"Casey!" the little dark headed girl cried out, her dark brown eyes wide with fear. "Help me!"

"No!" Casey cried out, trying to get to his sister. "Leave me little sister alone damn you!" But as much as Casey struggled the Guards that held him were strong and he couldn't get away.

"Ikou! (Lets go!)" Katsu called out. "Watashitachi wa nani no tame ni kita no ka o te ni iremashita! (We have what we came for!)"

"Shikashi, on'nanoko no masutā wa nanidesu ka? (But Master what of the girl?)" one of the guards asked, nodding at Sara, who was struggling in his grasp.

"Masutā wa kanojo o hitsuyō to shimasen (The Master has no need for her,)" Katsu declared. "Shōjo o korosu (Kill the girl.)" Casey, who had been studying Japanese with Splinter, understood basic Japanese so he understood the Japanese words for girl and kill and his black eyes widened in horror.

"No!" he cried out, struggling against the grip of the guards that were dragging him towards an open window. "You touch my sister and I'll kill you!" But the Guards paid him no attention as the drug the enraged teen away.

"Casey!" Sara cried out, the terror clear in her voice as she saw Katsu coming towards her with a sword. "Help me Casey!"

"Sara!" Casey cried out as he saw Katsu raise his sword to end his little sister's life.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 4 complete. Review please and thank you.**


	5. Making Matters Worse

**A/N I love all the great reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming! Here's ch 5 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 5 Making Matters Worse**

Casey struggled against the grip of the Imperial Guards that held him, desperately trying to get to his little sister before Katsu killed. But to his surprise Katsu was stopped by on of his Guards who said: "Masutā wa watashi o yurushimasuga, kore wa mottomo rippana (Master forgive me but this is most dishonorable.)"

"Meiyo Aete kanshō shimasu! (You dare interfere Meiyo!)" Katsu cried out, the outrage clear in his voice.

"Gomen'nasai goshujinsamadaga mujakina ko o korosu no wa tōku e (I am sorry Master but killing an innocent child is going to far,)" Meiyo said, firmly.

"Meiyo Anata wa ijōdesu ka? (Meiyo are you insane?!)" another Guard hissed in Meiyo's ear.

"Takai Kodomo ni kega o sa seru koto wa dekimasen (Takai I cannot allow a child to get hurt,)" Meiyo insisted. "Soshite, anata wa watashi ga tadashī koto o shitte imasu (And you know that I am right.)"

"Watashitachi wa watashitachi no shujin ni taishite ikenai Meiyo (We cannot go against our Master Meiyo,)" Takai declared.

"Anata wa anata no tomodachi ni kiita hō ga īdesu Meiyo (You had better listen to your friend Meiyo,)" Katsu growled, glaring at Meiyo. "Watashi wa anata no shujin ni chōsen suru koto o aete suru hito-tachi ni nani ga okoru ka anata ni omoidasa seru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? (Do I need to remind you what happens to those who dare defy their master?)" Meiyo's eyes went wide when he heard Katsu's words and he opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly the lights all went out in the apartment and the sounds of fighting were heard. But the darkness didn't last long before Katsu pulled out a very bright light from his pocket. Looking around he saw that his men had been knocked out and Casey and Sara were gone. Growling Katsu kicked his men hard. "Anata wa orokamono o okoshimasu! (Wake up you fools!)" he shouted as his men started to stir. Just then he heard a noise come from outside. Peering out the window Katsu saw Casey and Sara making their escape along with the turtles. "Anata wa bakagete sorera o nyūshu! (Get them you idiots)" Katsu shouted. "Sono shōnen wa nigete wa ikemasen! (The boy must not escape!)" With that the Guards raced into action and went after the group.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles along with Karai had succeeded in rescuing Casey and Sara and were heading for the Shell Raiser. "Casey what's going on?" came Sara's terrified whisper as she looked from one turtle to the other.

"Don't worry Sara these guys are my friends," Casey informed his sister. "They're the good guys."

"Really?" Sara asked, amazed that Casey had such cool friends. "But how..."

"Look Sara I'll explain later ok?" Casey said as they reached the Shell Raiser. "Right now we need to..." But before he could finish ninja stars came flying out of nowhere, coming within inches of Casey's head. But luckily Leonardo was watching and quickly pushed Casey and Sara to the ground.

"You guys ok?" the blue masked turtle asked.

"Yeah we're good," Casey said as he helped Sara to her feet. Casey's eyes got wide when he saw the Guards right behind Leonardo. "Leo look out!" he cried. But his cry was a second to late and Leonardo cried out in pain as the Guard's sword butt made contact with his head and he fell to the ground.

"Leo!" Raphael and Karai cried out at the same time as the both raced to help Leonardo. "Get out of my way Karai!" Raphael hissed as he tried to shove past his sister.

"How about you get out of my way Raphael!" Karai snarled back as she shoved her red masked brother back.

"Ugh you two are unreal!" Donatello cried as he and Michelangelo raced to help Leonardo, Casey and Sara, who were being surrounded by the Imperial Guards. By now Leonardo had gotten to his feet and had his katanas out.

"Korera wa shujin ga watashitachi ni itta sorera no kamedearu (These must be those turtles that the master told us about,)" Meiyo said to Takai.

"Machigainaku karera wa (No doubt they are,)" Takai said, glaring at Leonardo, who glared back at him. "Soshite watashitachi wa sorera o hakai suru koto ni yotte masutā o shiji surudeshou (And we would be doing the Master a favor by destroying them.)"

"Dōi shita (Agreed,)" Katsu hissed. "Ima jūbun ni hanashite! Minagoroshi ni suru! (Now enough talking! Kill them all!)"

"Anata wa dare mo koroshite imasen! (You aren't killing anyone!)" Leonardo cried out. When the Imperial Guards heard the blue masked turtle speaking Japanese their eyes went wide with surprise.

"Leo allow me," Karai said, stepping forward. Leonardo looked at his sister and nodded. "Shureddā no tame ni hataraite iru koto o watashi wa shitte iru yōdesu (Look I know that you're working for the Shredder,)" Karai said.

"Hai watashitachi wa masutā shureddā ni tsukaemasu (Yes we serve Master Shredder,)" Katsu growled. "Soshite, watashitachi wa anata ga kare o mottomo nikumu teki, Hamato Yoshi to chikara o awaseru koto ni yotte anata o sodatete anata ni subete o ataeta masutā o uragitta koto o shitte imasu!(And we know that you betrayed the Master, who raised you and gave you everything, by joining forces with his most hated enemy, Hamato Yoshi!)"

"Hamato Yoshi wa watashi no hontō no chichidesu! (Hamato Yoshi is my true father!)" Karai cried out, balling her fists up unintentionally. "Shureddā wa kare ga watashinohaha o satsugai shita nochi kare kara watashi o nusunda!(The Shredder stole me from him after he murdered my mother!)"

"Hai, watashitachi wa kare no kako no koto o shitte imasu (Yes we are aware of his past doings,)" Katsu said, surprising Karai.

"Dōsureba satsujin-sha ni chūjitsu ni naru koto ga dekimasu ka. (How can you be loyal to a murderer?!)" Leonardo cried out, the outrage clear in his voice.

"Kare wa monogoto o karera ga arubekisugata ni shite iru (He is making things the way they should be,)" Takai declared. "Amerika dakedenaku Nihon demo (Not only in America but in Japan as well.)"

"Shikashi... (But...)" Leonardo began.

"Kore de jūbun! (Enough of this!)" Katsu shouted. "Kono nansensu no jikan wa arimasen! Ima sorera o koroshi nasai! (We do not have time for this nonsense! Kill them now!)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" the Guards said, moving in for the kill.

"Kame wa meiyo to tatakaimasu! (Turtles fight with honor!)" Leonardo cried out as he and his siblings charged ahead. Casey went to help but Leonardo called out, "Casey get Sara to safety! We got these guys!"

"Right!" Casey called back, grabbing Sara's hand and running. But just then Meiyo and Takai jumped down in front of the siblings.

"Come with us and no harm will come to your sister," Meiyo said in his accented voice.

"No way dude!" Casey cried out, backing away from Meiyo.

"Do not be foolish young one," Takai said. "You cannot run from us." Casey glared at Takai but then he heard the sound of arguing.

"Damn it Karai get the Hell out of my way!" Raphael shouted as he and Karai collided as they both tried to leap for Katsu at the same time.

"I got him!" Karai shouted, shoving Raphael away from her. "So back off Raphael!"

"Dudes stop fighting!" Michelangelo cried out. Just then one of the Guards hit the orange masked turtle hard, causing him to fall.

"Mikey!" Donatello cried out running to help his brother. But the other Guards quickly grabbed the purple masked turtle and hit him hard in the chest, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Donnie!" Raphael cried out, running over to help. But Karai went at the same time and the sibling once again crashed into each other. "Damn it!" Raphael growled, as he hit the ground hard. Then he whipped his head towards Karai and snarled, "I warned you about getting in my way bitch!"

"Enough you two!" Leonardo cried out, having freed Donatello and helped Michelangelo to his feet. Just then they heard Sara shriek, "Casey!" Turning they saw Meiyo and Takai grabbed Casey and knock him out.

"Casey!" they cried their eyes wide with horror. "No!" Raphael shouted as he raced towards his friend. But Meiyo threw a smoke bomb, blinding the green eyed turtle. When the smoke cleared the Imperial Guards were gone and Casey was gone with them. "Damn it," Raphael cursed. "Those bastards took Casey!"

"We'll get him back Raph," Donatello said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Then the group heard sobbing. Looking over they saw Sara curled in a fetal position, crying her eyes out.

"Hey sweetie it ok," Karai said gently, kneeling beside the eight year old and rubbing her back. Sara looked up at Karai with fearful brown eyes. "Its ok I won't hurt you," Karai said with a smile. "My name's Karai and I'm a friend of your brother's."

"Are they gonna eat me?" Sara whispered, looking over at the turtles fearfully.

"Dude of course we're not gonna eat ya," Michelangelo said with a smile. "We're the good guys." Sara looked at Karai who nodded. Uncurling herself Sara threw herself into Karai's arms, holding her tight.

"Those guys were really scary," she said softly. "And they took Casey away."

"Don't worry little dudette me and my bros and sis are gonna get him back," Michelangelo said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"You promise?" Sara said softly.

"We promise," Leonardo said with a smile. "But you've gotta trust us ok Sara?" Leonardo held out his hand when he said this part. Sara looked at Leonardo, unsure if she trusted him yet. Thinking about it for a few minutes Sara went to announce her decision.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 5 complete. Review please and thank you.**


	6. Facing the Consequences

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews for ch 5. Here's ch 6 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 6 Facing the Consequences**

Sara looked from one brother to another then she took Leo's hand saying, "I trust you guys."

"Awesome little dudette!" Mikey cried out, holding out his fist. Sara giggled and fist bumped the youngest turtle. "I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey," the freckle faced turtle said. "And the dude whose hand you're holding is my big bro Leo. And that's Donnie and Raph." Mikey pointed at each brother when he said their name. "And you already me our sis: Karai."

"Nice to meet you all," Sara said softly. Just then Sara's phone began to beep. Taking it out of her pocket she looked at the message and said, "Its my Daddy. He wants to know how things are going?"

"Don't tell him about this Sara ok?" Leo said.

"Why not?" Sara asked. "I don't wanna lie to my Daddy."

"Look kid your Dad ain't gonna understand all of this," Raph said, a little rougher than he meant to. "Hell I don't even understand this. So you had better to keep your mouth shut."

"You're mean," Sara said, glaring at Raph.

"Don't mind him Sara," Donnie said quickly. "He's just..."

"A hotheaded asshole," Karai finished, earning a growl and a glare from Raph.

"He he you said a bad word," Sara giggled, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Look sweetie its for the best that your Daddy doesn't know about this yet," Karai said softly.

"Yeah like why make him worry when we're gonna get Casey back before he even gets home?" Mikey chimed in.

"Ok I won't tell him," Sara said, after thinking about it for a second.

"Smart thinkin' kid," Raph grumbled. Sara glared at Raph as she texted her father back but said nothing. After exchanging texts for a few minutes Sara spoke.

"My Daddy says he'll be home in a few days," the dark headed girl said. "But I don't wanna be alone."

"And you won't be," Karai declared. "You can stay with me."

"Karai maybe Sara should stay with us," Leo began.

"In the sewers?" Karai said, arching an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I just got a message from Hiro. He's going be in Japan for a while so I'll have the place to myself. It'll be fine."

"Yeah and you're so good with kids huh?" Raph scoffed.

"At least she likes me," Karai snapped back. "Unlike you."

"Alright enough!" Leo shouted. "Your bickering is what got us into this mess in the first place so knock it off!"

"Hey!" Raph shouted, glaring at Leo. "This ain't on me Leo! This is all _her_ fault!" Raph pointed an accusing finger at Karai.

"The Hell it is!" Karai shouted. " _You're_ the one that yelled at me every chance you got! So don't you dare..."

"Enough guys!" Mikey shouted, getting in the middle and holding up his hands. "You're scaring Sara so knock it off!" Mikey pointed towards Sara, who had her hands over her ears and her eyes shut.

"Oh sweetie its alright," Karai said softly as she removed Sara's hands from her ears. But Sara ran from Karai and grabbed onto Donnie's waist and squeezed him tight.

"I don't like yelling," she whimpered. Donnie knelt down so that he was level with Sara and the young girl threw her arms around his neck.

"Its ok Sara," Donnie said, soothingly as he stood and held Sara close. "You're ok now." Donnie rocked Sara back and forth as he spoke.

"See what you two did?" Leo said, glaring at Raph and Karai. "I hope you're happy."

"Look I'm sorry I scared the kid," Raph said.

"Yeah me too," Karai said, looking down at the ground in shame. Just then they heard a familiar voice call out, "Guys!" Turning the group saw April running towards them with Kirby right behind her.

"April!" Sara cried out, jumping out of Donnie's arms and running towards the red head, who scooped her up.

"Oh Sara thank goodness you're alright," April said, hugging the child tight. "We came back from our trip and our place was completely trashed. Where's Casey?" April looked around for her dark headed friend when she said this.

"He's gone," Sara said softly. "Some really scary guys came and took him away."

"What guys?" April asked, clearly confused.

"We'll explain later April," Leo said. "But its obvious to me that the same guys that took Casey were also looking for you if your place was trashed."

"All the more reason we should go back to the lair," Donnie said. "Its the safest place for everyone."

"Agreed," Leo said with a nod. Then he looked at Karai and said, "Karai what do you think?"

"Ok fine you guys win," Karai said with a sigh. "We'll go back to the lair."

"April you and your dad should come too," Leo said. "Its obviously not safe for you at your apartment."

"Oh I most defiantly agree," Kirby said, wringing his hands nervously.

"Mikey you take them," Leo order. "The rest of you with me. We're going to the Shredder's lair to get Casey back."

"Not without me you're not," April declared.

"April that's out of the question!" Kirby shouted, startling April. "I won't allow you to put yourself in danger!"

"Dad I'll be fine," April protested. "I've done this type of thing before. I'll be ok. I promise." Kirby looked at his daughter then sighed.

"Alright," Kirby gave in. "You can go. But please be careful April."

"I will," April promised, hugging her father. Then she turned to Sara and said, "Are you ok with going with Mikey and my dad?"

"Yeah," Sara said, smiling up at Mikey, who smiled back at her. "He's nice." Sara took Mikey's hand when she said this part.

"I'll meet you dudes there after I get Sara and Mr. O settled," Mikey called out. With that the group went their separate ways. While Mikey was walking he thought, "Sensei we sure could use you here. I just hope we can handle the Shredder and his goons without you." With these thought Mikey continued his way home with Sara and Kirby right behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in Japan Splinter was having a tough time keeping a group of Imperial Guards at bay. It had been a very long two days and the brown coated rat was exhausted from all the robberies he and the Elite Guards had been stopping. But finally the Imperial Guards were taken care of and Splinter was heading back to his lair with Kito at his side, "Kito Watashi wa kodomo-tachi o shinpai shite imasu (Kito I am worried about my children)," Splinter said after a few minutes.

"Anata no kodomo-tachi wa hijō ni tsuyoi senshi-tachidesu (Your children are very strong fighters Master,)" Kito replied. "Watashi wa karera ga genkidearu to kakushin shite imasu (I am sure that they are fine.)"

"Miwa wa shureddā ga nyūyōku ni modottekita to itta to watashi ni iwanakatta nodesu ka? (Did you not tell me that Miwa said that the Shredder has come back to New York?)" Splinter asked.

"Hai, soreha hontōda (Yes that is true,)" Kito said. "Shikashi, watashitachi wa ima saru koto ga dekimasen. Watashitachi wa koko de hidoku hitsuyō to sa rete imasu (But we cannot leave now. We are badly needed here.)"

"Hiro ga watashi no kodomo-tachi o tasukeru tame ni nyūyōku ni modotte kuretara watashi wa kibun ga yoku naru (I would feel better if Hiro would return to New York to help my children,)" Splinter said.

"Koko de Hiro ga hitsuyōdesu (Hiro is needed here,)" Kito declared. "Shikashi, tabun watashi wa okonatte, watashi no nan'ninka no buka o issho ni tsurete ikubekidesu. Sonoyōni shite anata wa mada karera no buka to tomoni keno to Hiro o koko ni motsudeshou (But perhaps I should go and take some of my men with me. That way you will still have Keno and Hiro here along with their men.)"

"Kito arigatō (Thank you Kito,)" Splinter said with a smile. "Sore wa watashi ga yori anshin dekiru yō ni shimasu. Ima sugu denwa shimasu (That makes me feel more at ease. I am going to call them right now.)" With that Splinter got out his T-com and dialed Leo. "Sore, hendayo (That is strange,)" he said after getting no answer. "Leonardo wa kotaete imasen. Watashi wa Michelangelo o tamesu tsumoridesu (Leonardo is not answering. I am going to try Michelangelo.)" With that Splinter dialed Mikey, who picked up after two rings.

"Sensei!" came Mikey's cheerful voice.

"Hello Michelangelo," Splinter said with a smile. "Is Leonardo there? He is not answering his T-com and I would like to speak with him."

"Uh no he's not here," Mikey stammered. "He uh went patrolling and us left his T-com here."

"And you did not go with him?" Splinter asked, suspecting Mikey wasn't telling him something.

"Yeah well I didn't really feel like going out tonight," Mikey said quickly.

"Mikey whose that?" Sara asked. "Is that your Daddy?"

"Shh quiet Sara," Mikey hissed, covering the T-com in the hopes that Splinter wouldn't hear the child's voice. But unfortunately for his Splinter did indeed hear the eight-year-old.

"Who was that Michelangelo?" Splinter demanded. "It sounded like a child."

"Uh yeah it was a kid," Mikey said, knowing it was pointless to lie to Splinter.

"Michelangelo what is going on?" Splinter asked. "And it would not be wise to lie to me."

"Ok," Mikey said with a sigh. "Here's the deal Sensei..." With that Mikey told Splinter what had happened in the last few hours. "I just didn't wanna worry you since you're all the way in Japan and can't really do anything about it," Mikey explained. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It is alright Michelangelo," Splinter said, after taking a few minutes to process the information. "And do not worry I will be home on the next plane."

 **A/N well folk I hope you enjoyed ch 6. Please review.**


	7. Some Much Needed Help

**A/N Hello every one. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. Here's ch 7 for you and us always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 7 Some Much Needed Help**

"Masutā wa watashi o yurushimasuga, anata wa mada nyūyōku ni modoru koto wa dekimasen (Master forgive me but you cannot return to New York just yet,)" Kito said carefully. "Koko de yarubeki koto wa mada takusan arimasu (There is still much that needs to be done here.)"

"Watashinokazoku wa watashi ni Kito ga hitsuyōdesu (My family needs me Kito,)" Splinter declared. "Soshite watashi wa ima sorera o hōki shimasen (And I will not abandon them now.)"

"Sensei you don't have to come back," Michelangelo said quickly, having heard the entire conversation. "Leo is leading the others in a rescue mission. I'm about to go help now that I've got Casey's sister and Mr. O'Neil settled. We got this. Trust me."

"Watashi wa anata o shinrai shite imasu Michelangelo (I do trust you Michelangelo)," Splinter said, using Japanese so that Kito would be able to fully understand as well. "Soshite watashi wa Leonardo no rīdāshippusukiru o shinrai shite imasu. Shikashi, watashi wa shureddā ga hijō ni kiken'na otokodearu koto o shitte imasu, soshite, kare ga kare to dōyō ni saikō no teikoku keibitai o motte irunaraba, watashi wa sore ga ōku naru kamo shirenai koto o osoremasu (And I trust Leonardo's leadership skills. But I also know the Shredder is a very dangerous man and if he has the best of the Imperial Guards with him as well then I fear it may be to much.)"

"Dakarakoso, watashi no buka to watashi wa nyūyōku ni kaerimasu. (That is why my men and I will be going back to New York,)" Kito declared. "Shikashi, sore wa anata ga koko ni tomaru koto ga jūyōdesu masutā matawa watashi wa Nihon ga ushinawa reru koto o osorete (But it is vital that you remain here Master or I fear that Japan will be lost.)" Splinter sighed, realizing Kito was right. "Kekkō (Very well,) Splinter said. "Watashi wa koko ni nokoru. Shikashi, watashi wa kanzen ni nani ga okotte iru no ka o shirasa reru koto o kitai shite imasu (I will stay. But I fully expect to be kept informed of what is going on.)"

"Mochiron masutā (Of course Master,)" Kito said with a bow.

"Un, sensei o shinpaishinaide kudasai. (Yeah don't worry Sensei we'll keep you in the loop,)" Michelangelo promised. "Soshite Kito watashi wa anata ga futatabi nakama ni au no o matsu koto ga dekimasen! (And Kito I can't wait to see you again bro!)"

"Michelangelo mo matenai (I cannot wait either Michelangelo,)" Kito said, smiling at the youngest turtle's words. "Watashitachi wa asa tōchaku surudeshou. Watashitachi wa kanojo no ie de kanojo ni au yoteidesu (We will arrive in the morning. Tell Mistress Miwa that we will meet her at her home.)"

"Shimashou (Will do,)" Michelangelo said. "Ato ni kitō otoko. Soshite sensei: Watashi wa anata o aishite (Later Kito dude. And Sensei: I love you.)"

"Watashi mo anata no koto ga daisukidesu watashi no musuko (I love you too my son)," Splinter said with a smile. "Soshite, kaettekitara, kyōdai-tachi ni watashi no ai o sasagete (And please give my love to your siblings when they return.)"

"Shimasu (I will)," Michelangelo promised.

"Sayōnara watashi no musuko (Goodbye my son,)" Splinter said as he hung up. Letting out a sigh the wise old rat turned to Kito saying "Anata wa jibun no buka o atsumete hikōki no junbi o totonoeta hō ga īdeshou. Nyūyōku he wa chōkyoridesu. (You had better gather your men and ready the plane. It is a long flight to New York.)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said, bowing as he exited the room, leaving Splinter alone. Splinter bowed his head and prayed that all would be well with his family and that he would be able to return to them soon

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Back at Shredder's lair Leonardo and his siblings landed on the roof with April right behind them. "Alright here's the plan," Leonardo whispered. But he had failed to make sure no one else was around and suddenly Bradford and Montes lept out from the shadows, surprising the group.

"You freaks never learn do you?" Bradford growled, getting out his nunchakus and spinning them.

"I will handle them Bradford," Montes said, stepping in front of the brown bearded man and extending the blades on his gloves.

"You idiot," Bradford snarled, shoves Montes out of the way. "The Master said he wants them alive."

"Don't call me names Bradford," Montes snarled back. "I know what the Master said. I was going to give them a good ass beating before we brought them to the Master."

"The only one whose gettin' their ass beat it you two!" Raphael shouted, getting out his sais and spinning them while the rest of the group got out their respective weapons as well. An evil grin went across Bradford and Montes' faces as the charged towards the group. But it wasn't long before the pair of criminals had the upper hand.

"This was almost to easy," Montes said as he easily threw Donatello and April off of him while Bradford delivered a hard kick to Karai's chest, sending the teen flying through the air.

"They are pathetic," Bradford said with a smirk. But the pair were so busy boasting that they failed to notice Leonardo and Raphael sneaking up behind them. The two brothers exchanged knowing nods and attacked. Raphael took down Montes while Leonardo took down Bradford. Karai helped Leonardo while Donatello and April helped Raphael. Soon the duo was down and out.

"Whose pathetic now losers?" April mocked as she helped the turtles tie the villains up.

"Uh April they're unconscious," Donatello pointed out. "They can't hear you."

"I know," April said with a hint of annoyance. "It just felt really good to say that."

"C'mon," Leonardo said. "Lets find Casey." With that the group headed inside the Shredder's lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the turtles' lair Michelangelo was getting ready to head to Shredder's lair to help his siblings and friend. "Mikey where are you going?" Sara asked when she saw the orange masked turtle grab his skateboard.

"Don't worry little dudette," Michelangelo said with a smile. "I'll be back soon."

"No!" Sara wailed, grabbing Michelangelo's waist tight. "Please don't leave me Mikey!"

"Sara don't worry," Michelangelo said, trying to pry Sara off of him. "You'll be fine here. No one will ever find this place. And you've got Mr. O to keep you company. I promise you'll be fine."

"A..Actually Michelangelo I really would prefer it if you stayed," Kirby said, rubbing his hands together nervously. "I..I'm rather on edge right now and I could use help." Michelangelo opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when he saw the looks on the two humans' faces.

"Fine," the orange masked turtle said with a sigh. "I'll stay."

"Yay!" Sara cheered, taking Michelangelo by the hand and leading him over to the couch where she handed him a video game controller. Michelangelo couldn't help but smile and after sending Leonardo a quick message explaining what had happened the freckle faced turtle spent the rest of the night playing video games with Sara.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo and the rest of the group quietly entered the Shredder's lair. But to their shock their wasn't a sign of the Shredder. Or anyone else for that matter. "Strange," Donatello whispered. "There doesn't seam to be anyone here."

"Just keep on your guard Donnie," Leonardo whispered back. "You never know what's going to happen." Then as if on cue the lights turned on with a loud bang, causing everyone to jump. Everyone tensed, fully expecting a fight. But a fight isn't what they got. Instead Katsu came out from the shadows with Takai and Meiyo right behind him. Takai was dragging a tied up and gagged Casey right behind him.

"Watashitachi wa anata to tatakattaku wa arimasen (We do not want to fight you,)" Katsu said. "Anata to torihiki shitai (We wish to make a deal with you.)"

"Don'na torihikidesu ka? (What sort of deal?)" Leonardo demanded, glaring at Katsu. Donatello was translating for April so she would know what was happening.

"Bōeki (A trade,)" Katsu replied. "Watashitachi wa anata no uchi no hitori to hikikae ni anata ni anata no yūjin o kaeshimasu. (We give you your friend back in exchange for one of you.)"

"Watashi wa kare no kawari o shimasu (I'll take his place,)" Leonardo offered instantly.

"Sentaku wa anata no monode wa arimasen (The choice is not yours turtle,)" Katsu said harshly. "Soshite masutā ga nozomu no wa anatade wanai (And it is not you that the Master wants.)"

"Sorekara kare wa dare ga hoshīdesu ka? (Then who does he want?)" Karai demanded.

"Anata no aijin Karai (You Mistress Karai,)" Katsu declared. "Anata ga watashitachi to issho ni kitara watashitachi wa anata no yūjin o kaihō shimasu (If you come with us then we will release your friend.)"

"Soshite watashi wa chōdo anata ga kare o ika sete kureru to iu anata no kotoba o toru koto ni natte imasu (And I'm just supposed to take your word that you'll let him go?)" Karai scoffed. "Onegaishimasu. Watashi wa orokade wa arimasen yo. Watashi ga itara, watashi no kyōdai ya watashi no yūjin o korosu koto ni narudeshou. (Please. I'm not stupid. I know that once you have me then you'll kill my brothers and my friends.)"

"Watashitachi wa karera ni gaiwooyobosanai to iu watashi no meiyo no kotoba o anata ni ataemasu (I give you my word of honor that we will not harm them,)" Katsu declared. "Shikashi, anata ga shitagawanainaraba, watashi wa anata no yūjin ga shinu dakedenaku anata mo mata-sō surudearou to iu anata ni yakusoku suru koto ga dekimasu (But if you do not comply then I can promise you that not only will your friends die but you will as well.)" Katsu snapped his figures and the rest of his Imperial Guards appeared. "Ima, anata wa nani o iimasu ka? (Now what do you say?)" he asked. "Torihiki wa arimasu ka? (Do we have a deal?)" Karai's eyes went wide and she looked at her brothers then back at Katsu. Then she opened her mouth to respond.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. A Trade

**A/N I'd like to thank everyone whose reviewed, favored and followed my story. Thank you all so much. Here's ch 8 for all of you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 8 A Trade**

Karai opened her mouth to respond. But before she could Leo stopped her. "Karai no," the oldest turtle said. "You can't go with them."

"I don't really have much of a choice Leo," Karai declared. "They'll kill all of you if I don't."

"And you don't think that once Shredder has you back in his clutches he won't kill you?" Leo demanded. "News Flash here Karai: he will."

"Leo's right Karai," Donnie piped up. "You can't go with them. That would be suicide."

"Guys if I don't go then they'll kill Casey," Karai pointed out. "So I really don't see any other way of going about this. Do you?" Karai looked at he brothers, who just stared back in silence. "That's what I thought."

"Karai," Leo began.

"Look Leo for once I agree with Karai," Raph piped up suddenly. "She's gotta go. 'Sides I think she can handle herself against Shredder. She'll be fine."

"Wow," Karai said, her eyes wide with surprise. "Thanks Raph."

"Just don't prove me wrong Karai," Raph said firmly.

"I won't," Karai promised. Then Raph did something that shocked everyone. He pulled Karai into a hug. Karai tensed at first then relaxed into the hug. "I thought you hated me," she said with a smile.

"I do," Raph said roughly. Then he leaned close and whispered, "I put a tacking device on ya." Karai's eyes went wide with surprise again and then she smiled and shook her head.

"Watashitachiha aijin o matteimasu (We are waiting Mistress,)" came Katsu's impatient voice.

"Ima okonatteru (I'm coming,)" Karai called back. "Sayonara o itte iru dakedesu (I'm just saying goodbye.)"

"Sore ni tsuite sugu ni (Be quick about it,)" Katsu said roughly. "Watashi no nintai wa hijō ni usuku kite imasu (My patience is wearing very thin.)"

"Mazu anata wa watashi no yūjin o kaihō shimasu (First you release my friend,)" Karai demanded as she said her goodbyes and walked towards the guards. "Sorekara watashi wa anata to ikimasu (Then I go with you.)"

"Kekkō (Very well,)" Katsu said. "Meiyo Kare o kaihō suru (Meiyo release him.)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Meiyo said as he untied Casey who jumped to his feet.

"Casey go," Karai said quickly, shoving the teen towards the turtles.

"But Karai," Casey began.

"I said go!" Karai shouted, giving Casey a hard shove, causing him to stumble. "And be sure to tell Mikey goodbye for me."

"Goodbye?" Casey said, confused to what was going on. "But I don't..." But before he could continue Katsu threw a smoke bomb, causing the room to fill with smoke. When the smoke cleared Katsu and his Guards were gone. And so was Karai. "What the Hell just happened?!" Casey cried out.

"C'mon," Leo said, putting his arm around his friend. "We'll explain on the way home." With that the group headed back to their sewer home to tell Mikey what had just happened.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group returned to the lair and were met by Mikey, Sara and Kirby all of whom had looks of concern on their faces. "Casey!" Sara cried out when she saw her brother. The dark headed girl threw herself into her brother's arms and he held her tight. "I thought I wouldn't see you again," Sara said, her voice muffled by Casey's shirt.

"I'm so sorry 'bout all this Sara," Casey said as he picked his sister up and held her close.

"It wasn't your fault," Sara declared with a smile. "And don't worry I won't tell Daddy 'bout what happened. Or our new friends."

"Thanks kiddo," Casey said with a smile. "Cause I think we both know that if Dad found out about all this he'd like seriously freak out."

"For sure," Sara said with a giggle and a nod. "And then we wouldn't be able to see them again."

"You're a pretty smart kid," Casey said with a smile.

"Hehe thanks Casey," Sara said, laying her head on Casey's shoulder.

"Hey dudes like where's Karai?" Mikey asked, looking around for his sister.

"She's gone Mikey," Leo explained. "The Imperial Guards were willing to exchange Karai for Casey."

"Dude that's terrible!" Mikey exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry Mikey I put a trackin' device on her," Raph explained.

"And its working perfectly," Donnie said, studying his T-com, which was tracking Karai at the current moment. "Once they stop we'll know exactly where they took her," the purple masked turtle explained. After a few more minutes the beeping stopped. "That's strange," Donnie muttered, slapping the sides of his T-com. "The signal stopped."

"I hope it wasn't found," Leo said, his voice full of worry. Just then his T-com beeped, startling everyone in the room. "Hello?" Leo said, unsure at who could be on the other end.

"Kon'nichiwa Leonardo (Hello Leonardo,)" came Kito's voice.

"Kito!" Leo exclaimed with a smile, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "Anata no koe o kiku no wa yoi kotodesu. Dō shita no? (Its good to hear your voice. What's up?)"

"Watashinotomodachi mo anata no koe o kiku no wa yoi kotodesu (It is good to hear your voice too my friend,)" Kito said with a smile. "Shikashi, watashitachiha Miwa joō no ie ni imasu, soshite, kanojo wa koko ni imasen (But we are at Mistress Miwa's home and she is not here.)"

"Anata-tachi wa koko ni imasu ka?(You guys are here?)" Leo exclaimed, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Hai,-sōdesu (Yes we are,)" Kito said, the surprise clear in his voice as well. "Michelangelo wa watashitachi ga yattekuru to itte imasendeshita ka? (Did Michelangelo not tell you we were coming?)"

"Īe kare wa shimasendeshita (No he didn't,)" Leo said, giving Mikey a look.

"Hehe oops," Mikey said, nervously. "My bad. Hey guys Kito and his men are in town." Raph and Donnie's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Do I even want to know who that is?" Kirby whispered to April.

"I'll explain later Dad," April whispered back.

"Leonardo nani ga okotta nodesu ka? (Leonardo what has happened?)" Kito asked. "Anata wa watashi o totemo shinpai shite imasu. Nanka atta no? (You have me very worried. Did something happen?)"

"Nagai hanashi (Long story,)" Leo said. "Shikashi, koko ni ikimasu (But here goes,)" With that Leo explained to Kito what had happened in the last couple of hours.

"Kore wa hidoi! (This is terrible!)" Kito exclaimed. "Shureddā wa misu Toresu Miwa o kakujitsu ni korosudeshou! (The Shredder will surely kill Mistress Miwa!)"

"Tsuiseki shite ita (We were tracking them,)" Leo informed his friend. "Shikashi soreha (But it...)"

"I got it!" Donnie cried out, causing everyone to look at him. "I know where Karai is," the genius turtle continued. "The tracker didn't stop working. They stopped moving."

"So where are they?" April asked.

"I don't believe this," Donnie muttered.

"What?" Raph demanded. "What don't you believe Donnie?"

"They right by Karai's cabin," Donnie said. "In fact they're entering it right now."

"Kito karera wa soko ni iru! (Kito they're there!)" Leo cried out, his voice high with alarm. "Teikoku no anchisukiru wa ima, kinai ni imasu! (The Imperial Guards are at the cabin right now!)"

"Leonardo o shinpaishinaide (Do not worry Leonardo,)" Kito said. "Watashi no buka to watashi wa sorera o atsukau koto ga dekimasu (My men and I can handle them.)" Leo then heard Kito commanding his men to take their positions for battle.

"Kito chūi shite kudasai (Kito please be careful,)" Leo said, the concern clear in his voice.

"Leonardo shimasu (I will Leonardo,)" Kito promised. "Soshite watashi wa shimasu (And I will...)" Suddenly the line went dead.

"Kito?!" Leo said, his voice high with worry. "Kito?! Daijōbudesu ka?! (Are you alright?!)" But there was nothing but dead silence in return.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 8 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	9. A Surprise Attack

**A/N Reviews! I love them! Keep them coming lol. Enjoy ch 9 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **CH 9 A Surprise Attack**

Karai was struggling against the ropes that bound her wrists but no matter how hard she tried the teen ninja couldn't break free. "Nigeyou to suru no wa mudadesu (It is useless to try to escape,)" Katsu said from his place beside Karai. "Tatoe anata ga dō iu wake ka jibun jishin o hogushite ita to shite mo, wareware wa anata o sai hokaku surudeshou (Even if you were to somehow untie yourself we would re-capture you.)"

"Chōdo anata wa watashitoisshoni yarou to keikaku shite iru no wa nanidesu ka? (Just what exactly are you planning on doing with me?)" Karai demanded. Katsu said nothing. He merely smirked at Karai as the van stopped. The back door opened revealing Meiyo and Takai, who grabbed Karai and yanked her hard out of the van. When Karai saw where they were her brown eyes went wide. "Kono basho ni tsuite dō yatte shitte imashita ka?! (How did you even know about this place?!)" she demanded, glaring at Katsu.

"Watashitachi ni wa hōhō ga arimasu (We have our ways,)" came Katsu's smug response. Karai was about to say something when she was roughly shoved ahead. The dark headed teen hand to struggle to keep from falling. But another hard shove from Takai made the teen lose her balance and fall hard on her arm. Karai cried out in pain as a crack was heard.

"Baka! (Idiot!)" Katsu snarled, striking Takai hard in his face. While the man was on the ground Katsu delivered a hard kick to his ribs causing him to cry out in pain. "Shujin ga anata ga kare no musume o kega shite iru no o mitsuketa toki, kare wa kitto anata o koroshimasu! (When the master finds out you injured his daughter he will kill you for sure!)"

"Watashi wa kare no musumede wa arimasen! (I'm not his daughter!)" Karai shouted as Meiyo pulled her to her feet. With that cry Karai shoved Meiyo hard, surprising the man. Using the distraction to her advantage Karai began to run, ignoring the pain in her arm as she did so. But the other Guards were there and they quickly tried to stop her. But Karai wasn't about to be taken down easily and she plowed into them and delivered some hard kicks despite the pain she was feeling. But the Guards soon got the advantage and soon Karai found herself surrounded.

"Nigeyou to shite mo muimida to itta (I told you trying to escape would be pointless,)" Katsu said, approaching Karai with Meiyo and Takai right behind him. Karai said nothing. She only glared at the men. "(The Master will be here shortly,)" Katsu declared as he reached for Karai. But before he could grab her suddenly he heard grunts of pain followed by thuds. Katsu turned and to his shock he saw his men lying on the ground unconscious. "Dareda? (Whose there?!)" Katsu shouted, looking around for the assailants. "Watashi wa anata ga jibun jishin o miseru koto o yōkyū shimasu! (I demand that you show yourself!)" Suddenly Meiyo and Takai cried out in both pain and surprise as they both fell unconscious to the ground. Katsu heard someone land in front of him and to his shock he found himself face to face with Kito, who was glaring at Katsu. "A Kito mata aimashō (Ah Kito we meet again,)" Katsu said with a sort of smile on his face.

"Hai Katsu mata aimashō (Yes Katsu we do meet again,)" Kito spat out. "Soshite watashi wa anata ga mada anata no jaakuna michi ni tachimukau no o mimasu (And I see that you are still up to your evil ways.)"

"Anata wa sore o aku to yonde imasu. (You call it evil I call it smart,)" Katsu replied. "Anata wa koko Kito de bakadesu. Anata ga masutā ni chūjitsude itanara... (You are the fool here Kito. If you had stayed loyal to the Master...)"

"Kare wa watashi no shujinde wanai! (He is no master of mine!)" Kito snarled. "Watashi wa maisutā Yoshi to kare no kazoku o mukaemasu kore wa kare no musume o fukumimasu! (I server Master Yoshi and his family! Which includes his daughter!)" Kito pointed at Karai, who had been untied by the other Elite Guards.

"Dakara, kore wa dono yō ni Kito ka? (So this is how it is Kito?)" Katsu asked. "Anata wa anata jishin no kyōdai o uragirudeshou ka? (You would betray your own brother?)"

"Anata wa watashi ni saisho no Katsu o uragitta! (You betrayed me first Katsu!)" Kito cried out. "Soshite, anata ga anata no gokan ni kuru made, watashi wa anata ga watashi no kyōdaidearu to wa kangaete imasen! (And until you come to your senses then I do not consider you to be my brother!)"

"Jā ne (Then so be it,)" Katsu said, his voice low and dark as he gripped his sword, fully prepared to fight. But before he could Kito threw a smoke bomb, blinding Katsu. When the smoke cleared Kito and his men were gone and they had taken Karai with them. "Kore wa kyōdaide wanai (This is not over brother,)" Katsu growled. "Rongushottode wa arimasen. Anata wa sugu ni watashi no ikari no zen han'i o kanjirudeshou! (Not by a long shot. You will soon feel the full extent of my wrath!)" With that Katsu kicked his men hard, waking them up. "Baka ni narou! (Get up idiots!)" he thundered. "Nani ga okotta no ka masutā ni shirasenakereba narimasen! (I have to inform the Master what has happened!") With that Katsu went to place the call, dreading what the consequences would be.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Kito and his men had gotten into the van and were driving towards the city. "Watashitachi wa doko ni ikeru ka shitte iru (I know where we can go,)" Karai declared, getting out her T-com and typing in the location of the lair in the GPS. "Kore wa watashi no kyōdai no kakurega no bashodesu (This is the location of my brothers' lair,)" she informed Kito, who was driving. "Anzenda yo (We'll be safe there.)"

"Watashitachi wa anata no ude o aijin ni atsukaimasu (We should get your arm treated Mistress,)" one of the Guards said, taking Karai's broken arm and examining it.

"Sore wa daijōbudayo Sumato (It'll be fine Sumato,)" Karai declared. "Watashi no kyōdai, Donatello wa kore o naoshimasu. Soshite karera ni ieba, watashi wa karera ni denwa o kake, nani ga okotte iru no ka o karera ni shiraserubekidesu. (My brother, Donatello, will fix this right up. And speaking of them I really should call them and let them know what's happening.)"

"Anata ga nozomunara anata wa watashi no debaisu o shiyō suru koto ga dekimasu (You may use my device if you wish,)" Kito offered, nodding to his T-com, which was sitting in the consul. Karai grabbed it and dialed Leonardo.

"Kito nani ga okotte iru no? (Kito what's happening?)" came the oldest turtle's worried voice. "Kimitachi... (Are you guys...)"

"Relax Leo its me," Karai said, a smile forming on her face.

"Karai?!" Leonardo cried out, getting the attention of his family and friends. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Long story," Karai said. "But Kito and his men saved me from Katsu and we're heading for your lair."

"Got it," Leonardo said with a nod.

"I'll see you in about an hour," Karai said. "And be sure and tell Raph thanks for the tracker."

"I will," Leonardo said with a smile. With that the call ended.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

An hour later Karai was at the turtles' lair along with Kito and his men. They were met by a worried looking Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello. "Karai!" the three turtles cried out, running over to their sister and hugging her.

"Easy on the arm guys," Karai said with a wince as she rubbed her broken arm.

"What happened?" Donatello asked as he gently took Karai's arm and examined it.

"Long story," Karai said with a sigh. "I'll tell you guys later. Right now I'm exhausted."

"You can rest after I get your arm taken care of," Donatello said, guiding Karai into his lab. After setting the broken bone Donatello looked Karai over to make sure she didn't have any other injuries. After seeing none the purple masked turtle allowed Karai to go to bed. On her way out Karai came across Raphael and Casey, who were talking in the living room. When the two males saw Karai their eyes went wide with surprise.

"You're back already?!" Raphael cried out, unable to hide the shock in his voice.

"Yeah hate to disappoint you Raphael," Karai said, trying to cross her arms but failing due to the cast. "But I managed to escape."

"I ain't disappointed," Raphael declared, surprising Karai. "Believe it or not I don't want you to die Karai."

"Even though I'm evil and belong with the Shredder?" Karai asked, her voice coming out rough.

"Look Karai," Raphael began. But he was cut off by his older sister.

"I really don't wanna argue Raphael," the brown eyed teen said with a heavy sigh. "I'm to damn tired. I'm going to bed. Mind if I sleep in Father's room since he's not here?"

"Sara's already in there," Casey informed Karai. "Me and her are sleepin' in Splinter's room."

"Yeah and April and her Dad are sleepin' in Donnie's room while he bunks with Leo," Raphael said. "And I just saw Kito and his men go into the dojo so I figure their sleepin' there. But there plenty of room on the floor." Raphael let out a laugh when he said this part. Casey also laughed and high fived Raphael while doing so.

"Ugh you two are so immature," Karai said, rolling her brown eyes. "I'll take the couch if you two would move your asses!"

"Hey you don't get to boss us around Karai!" Raphael shouted, standing up and getting in Karai's face.

"Enough!" a voice from the entrance shouted. The group looked and saw Leonardo there with Michelangelo and Donatello right behind him. "You are unbelievable Raph!" the oldest turtle cried. "Karai isn't even home from ten minutes and you're already fighting with her!"

"She started it!" Raphael shouted.

"I don't care who started it I want it finished!" Leonardo cried. "God why the Hell must you act like five years olds?!"

"I'm goin' to bed!" Raphael declared. "I ain't in the mood for a fight!" With that the red masked turtle stormed off with Casey right behind him.

"C'mon sis you can bunk with me," Michelangelo offered.

"Thanks Mikey," Karai said with a smile. "Good night Leo. Night Donnie."

"Night Karai," the two brothers said as their sister and youngest brother went to bed.

"We'd better get some sleep Donnie," Leonardo said. "I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a rough day." With that the two brothers headed to bed, neither one of them realizing how right Leonardo was.

 **A/N there you have it folks ch 9 over and done. Review please.**


	10. A Strange Encounter

**A/N thank you all for the amazing reviews. Keep them coming please and thank you. Here's ch 10 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 10 A Strange Encounter**

Meanwhile back in Japan Splinter was meeting with Hiro and Keno to discuss their next move. "Watashitachi wa ōkina shinpo o togete imasu (We are making great progress Master,)" Hiro said with a smile. "(These last few days that you have been here have really made a difference.)"

"Hai, mada yarubeki koto ga takusan arimasu Hiro (Yes but there is still much to be done Hiro,)" Keno put in. "Shikashi, shureddā wa mohaya Nihon ni wa sonzai shinainode, kare no kakaeru chikara wa sore hodo tsuyoku wa arimasen. (But now that the Shredder is no longer in Japan his hold is not quite as strong.)"

"Machigainaku kare wa modotte kurudeshou (No doubt he will return,)" Hiro said with a scowl. "Watashi wa tada kame to aijin Miwa ga kare o ichido ni soshite subete no tame ni taosu koto ni seikō shita to omoimasu (I just hope the turtles and Mistress Miwa succeeded in taking him down once and for all.)"

"Watashi no kodomo-tachi wa karera no mae ni hijō ni muzukashī shigoto o shite imasu (My children have a very difficult task ahead of them,)" Splinter commented. "Shikashi, watashi wa karera ga sore o shori dekiru to shinjite imasu. Soredemo watashi wa… (But I have faith that they can handle it. But still I...)" Just then a very uneasy feeling came over Splinter and he closed his eyes and stopped mid-sentence.

"Sorehanandesuka? (Master what is it?)" Keno asked with concern.

"Yoku wakarimasen, (I..I am not sure,)" Splinter whispered, opening his eyes. "Watashi wa nanika ga okorou to shite iru no ga iyadesu. (I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen.)"

"Dono yō na? (Like what?)" Hiro asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Sore ga watashiniha wakaranai (That is what I am not sure about,)" Splinter declared. "Shikashi, watashi wa kodomo-tachi ga daijōbudearu koto o tashikameru tame dake ni chekkuin suru tsumoridesu. (But I am going to check in with my children just to make sure they are alright.)" With that Splinter reached for his T-com. But before he could place the call one of the Elite Guards came bursting in.

"Masutāzu o yurushitekudasai. Tadachini sanka suruhitsuyōgāru kinkyū jikō ga arimasu! ni chekkuin suru tsumoridesu. (Forgive me Masters but there is an urgent matter that needs attending to at once!)" the Guard cried out. "Tōkyōto kokoro de toraburu ga arimasu! Watashi wa sore ga teikoku no anchisukirudearu koto o watashi no jōhō-gen kara shirasa reta! (There is trouble in Downtown Tokyo! I was informed by my source that it is the Imperial Guards!)"

"Sugu ni ikanakute wa! (We must go at once!)" Splinter said, tucking his T-com back in his pocket. "Watashitachi ga modotta toki, watashi wa kazoku to issho ni chekkuin shimasu. (I will check in with my family when we return.)" With that the group was gone, heading to Downtown.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Back in New York a new day had arrived. Kito and his men were up early and were waiting in the dojo when the rest of the group awoke. "Hayai jikan o yurusu Leonardo (Forgive the early hour Leonardo,)" Kito said with a smile. "Shikashi, giron shinakereba naranai jūyōna koto ga ikutsu ka arutoomoimasu (But I feel that there are some important things we must discuss.)"

"Kito dōi shimasu (I agree Kito,)" Leo said with a nod. He nodded to Donnie, who began to translate for April and Casey. Kirby had taken Sara into the living room to watch TV so that everyone could talk. Once they were gone Leo began to speak. "Kito Nihon no koto wa dorehodo warui nodeshou ka? (Kito how bad are things in Japan?)"

"Karera wa totemo hakadesu (They are very grave,)" Kito admitted. "Shikashi, yoshimasutā ga tōchaku shita toki, watashi wa sore ga ikutsu ka no teikoku anchisukiru ni nanrakano kyōfu o ataeta to shinjite imasu. Sono ōku ga shureddā no forō o yamemashita. Shikashi sore dakede wa fujūbundesu. (But when Master Yoshi arrived I believe it put some fear into some of the Imperial Guards. A great deal of them have stopped following the Shredder. But it is not enough.)"

"E e, watashitachi wa mina, monogoto o seijō ni modosu yuiitsu no hōhō wa, jibun ga zokusuru basho ni shureddā o jigoku ni okuru kotodearu koto o shitte iru to omoimasu. (Yeah I think we all know that the only way of getting things back to normal is to send Shredder to Hell where he belongs,)" Raph chimed in, his green eyes filled with hate.

"Dareka o korosu koto o fukumanai hōhō ga aru hazudesu (There must be a way that doesn't involve killing someone,)" Leo said, reluctant to resort to killing someone.

"E e (Yeah,)" Mikey chimed it. "Moshi watashitachi ga kare o keimusho ni okuttara, sore wa kare o tomerudeshou (Like maybe if we sent him to jail then that would stop him.)" Mikey, being the most sensitive of all of them, was against any sort of major violence.

"Umaku ikanaidarou Mikey (Mikey that wouldn't work,)" Karai declared. "Shureddā ga dono yō ni kinō suru no ka watashi wa shitte imasu. Kare wa shinde inakereba tomaranai. Soshite keimusho ni kare o kōsoku suru tsumori wanai. Kare o tomeru yuiitsu no hōhō wa shidarou (I know how Shredder works. He won't stop unless he's dead. And no jail is going to hold him. Death would be the only way to stop him.)"

"Watashi wa ichido Karai ni dōi suru (For once I agree with Karai,)" Raph chimed in. "Watashitachiha rokudenashi o ichido mo orosu koto ga dekimashita! (We got to take the bastard down once and for all!)"

"Soshite watashitachi wa (And we will,)" Leo said. "Shikashi sore o suru tame ni watashitachi wa shikkari shita keikaku o kangaedasanakereba narimasen (But in order to do that we have to come up with a solid plan.)" Raph opened his mouth to speak but before he could Leo's T-com began to beep.

"What's up Leo?" Donnie asked, peering at his oldest brother's device.

"I just go a news alert," Leo informed the group. "Looks like trouble by the docks."

"Is it Shredder?" April asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Or one of his goons," Raph said. "Either way we gotta get to the docks."

"Watashi no buka to watashi wa anata ga jiyū ni tsukaeru (My men and I are at your disposal,)" Kito said instantly.

"Kito arigatō (Thank you Kito,)" Leo said with a smile. "Soshite anata no tasuke wa mottomo kansha sa rete imasu (And your help is most appreciated.)" With that the group was off, heading for the docks.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the group had arrived at the docks and to their surprise they saw Bradford and Montes there, stealing what looked like chemicals from a truck. "Alright listen close," Leo whispered. "Here's the plan: Mikey you and Casey go around to the left and make sure there's no more guards hiding there. Donnie you and April go and disable the van that Bradford and his partner are stealing from. Raph you and Karai..."

"Oh no I ain't parin' up with her," Raph growled, glaring at Karai.

"Oh God here we go again," Karai grumbled, rolling her brown eyes.

"Raph please don't start," Leo pleaded.

"I said I ain't parin' with her Leo," Raph said again. "I ain't lookin' to get my head busted in 'cause she ain't watchin' my back."

"Oh for the love of..." April began.

"Fine," Leo hissed, clearly irritated by his brother's attitude. "Then Karai you're with me. And Raph..."

"I'll be fine on my own," Raph declared, taking out his sais and spinning them.

"Raph that's not such a good idea," Leo began. But his words fell on deaf ears as Raph headed out on his own. "Raph wait!" Leo hissed. But he was to late. "Ugh damn it," Leo cursed. "Why the Hell can't he ever listen to me?"

"Uh Leo should we like go or something?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah go on and go," Leo said with a nod. With that the group dispersed.

"Anata wa watashi no buka to watashi ga Leonardo o suru koto o nani o nozomimasu ka? (What do you wish my men and I to do Leonardo?)" Kito asked.

"Hirogaru (Spread out,)" Leo declared. "Yosō-gai no odoroki ga nai koto o kakuninshitekudasai (Make sure that we don't have any unexpected surprises.)"

"Deteike! (Move out!)" Kito called out, making sure he kept his voice low. "Samero anata to anata no chīmu wa nishi ni ikimasu! Anata to anata no chīmu o kikku shite azuma e susunde kudasai! Watashitoisshoni anata no nokori no bubun! (Samero you and your team go west! Kiku you and your team go east! The rest of you with me!)" With that the Elite Guards moved out.

"C'mon Karai," Leo hissed. "We should keep an eye on Raph. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Don't you ever get tired of babysitting him all the time?" Karai asked.

"Yeah I do," Leo said with a sigh. "But we both know how stubborn Raph is. He won't listen to me."

"Maybe you should talk to Father about him," Karai suggested.

"Splinter's tried to talk to Raph," Leo informed his sister. "But it seams like not even he can get through Raph's thick skull."

"Well maybe..." Karai began. But she was interrupted by a loud crash. Running towards the crash the two siblings saw that Raph had tried confronting Bradford and Montes alone and had been on the losing end fast.

"Raph!" Leo cried out as he and Karai raced to help their brother. But Bradford and Montes were ready and it wasn't long before the brother and sister were on the ground. But luckily Kito had been keeping watch and he swooped in along with three of his men, to help.

"Heh we knew you'd come," Montes said with a cruel laugh.

"How could you have possibly known that?" Leo demanded.

"We have our ways freak," Montes said as he delivered a hard punch to Leo's face, with his blades out. But Karai was watching and she tackled Montes around the waist, sending them both crashing into in create that was filled with snakes. The box broke open and the snakes slithered out all over Montes and Karai. The pair jumped to their feet and shoved the serpents off of them. Just then Bradford came flying in the air and landed near a create that was filled with small wolves. One of the wolves bit Bradford on his arm and he howled in pain. But the brown bearded man didn't let that deter him and he got to his feet and charged towards Leo, who was battling some Foot Bots that had come onto the scene.

"Leo look out!" Raph cried out as he tackled Bradford to the ground. Raph kicked Bradford as hard as he could and the older man went sailing through the air, crashing into Montes, who had been sent sailing by Kito, who had come to Karai's aid since she had a broken arm. The pair crashed into the chemicals that they were stealing, causing a green glowing ooze to spill on them. Bradford and Montes let out screams of pain as the mutagen took affect.

"Nani ga okotte iru? (What is happening?)" Kito asked, his eyes wide as he watched what was happening to the pair.

"Karera wa totsuzenhen'i shite imasu (They're being mutated,)" Leo informed his friend as he along with Karai and Raph watched in shock as Bradford and Montes were transformed into a mutant wolf and snake.

"We're freaks!" Montes hissed as he was what he and Bradford had become.

"You'll pay for this!" Bradford growled, extending his razor sharp claws. With that he charged and with one swipe he downed both Leo and Kito, who fell to the ground, groaning in pain as blood flowed from the deep claw marks Bradford had left on their chests.

"Leo!" Raph cried his, his green eyes wide with horror.

"Kito masutā! (Master Kito!)" the Elite Guards cried out, gripping their weapons as they prepared to attack. But before they could suddenly Katsu and his Imperial Guards were there and they quickly downed Raph, Karai and the Elite Guards.

"Soshite ima, anata wa subete shinimasu! (And now you all die,)" Katsu said as he raised his swords and aimed towards the still downed Raph.

 **A/N well there you are folks ch 10 done. Hope you all liked it and as always please review**


	11. A Traitor in the Midst

**A** **/N Thank you everyone who reviewed ch 10. Here's ch 11 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 A Traitor in the Midst**

Katsu swung his sword towards Raphael's neck in an effort to kill him. But suddenly a chain wrapped around his sword and pulled hard on it, causing Katsu to fall to the ground. "Booyakashaw!" Michelangelo cried out as he and Casey came swooping in, delivering hard kicks to Katsu and his men, downing them.

"Anata wa sono awarena hentai no daikin o haraudeshou! (You will pay for that you pathetic freak!)" Katsu cried out as he quickly got to his feet. But he was met once again by the feet of Michelangelo and sent hard to the ground.

"Anata ga awarena otokodearu ka no yō ni miemasu! (Looks like you're the one that's pathetic dude!)" Michelangelo taunted. Katsu growled and was about to strike when Leonardo came flying in, having recovered from his injury. Michelangelo went to help his brother but before he could suddenly he felt something furry wrap around his neck. Michelangelo let out a surprised cry as he was lifted off his feet. He soon found himself face to face with Bradford, who was now a brown and white mutant wolf. "Whoa!" Michelangelo gasped, his blue eyes wide. Bradford wasted no time and slammed Michelangelo hard into the ground, causing a massive amount of pain to go through the youngest turtle's shell. Michelangelo cried out as Bradford slammed him hard into the ground again. A crack was heard and Michelangelo cried out in pain as his shell was cracked.

"Mikey!" Raphael cried out as he raced to help his youngest brother. But Montes wasn't about to let that happen and since he was now a mutant snake with purple skin and yellow eyes, he used his mutation to his advantage and swung his tail hard, downing the red masked turtle. Montes wasted no time and whipped Raphael once again, extending the sharp, razor like edges of his tail. Raphael cried out in pain as the edges whipped across his face, sending him to the ground as the blood flowed. Montes laughed cruelly and struck again, this time catching Raphael in his side, and tearing it wide open.

"Raph!" Karai cried out as she raced to help her brother. Montes was so distracted that he failed to notice Karai coming up to him. Using all he strength Karai attacked with her sword. And even though she only had one good arm Karai still managed to take down the scaly villain. Panting Karai raced to Raphael's side, and knelt beside him. "Don't worry Raph I got you," Karai said as she worked to stop the bleeding in her brother's side.

"Why," Raphael began. But he was silenced by Karai gently putting her hand over his mouth.

"Shh don't talk," she said gently as she applied pressure to Raphael's wounds, causing his to suck in his breath in pain. "Sorry Raph," Karai said, feeling bad that she was causing her brother pain. "But I gotta put pressure on this or you'll bleed out."

"Its ok Karai," Raphael grunted. "You do what you gotta do. I can take it." With that Karai continued her work. After a few minutes she was done.

"There," she said as she applied the last bandage. "That should hold you until Donnie can properly take care of it."

"Thanks Karai," Raphael said after a minute. "But I thought..."

"Raph just because we fight doesn't mean I'd let you die," Karai declared.

"You should help the others," Raphael declared. When he looked up he saw that Donatello and April had join the fight along with the rest of the Elite Guards, who were battling Katsu and his Imperial Guards. Donatello went to help Leonardo deal with Katsu while April went to help Michelangelo deal with Bradford.

"Donnie you need to help Mikey and Raph!" Leonardo cried out as he ducked to avoid Katsu's hit.

"Leo you need my help," Donatello declared as he hit Katsu hard with his bo. "You're hurt." The genius turtle nodded towards Leonardo's plastron, which was seeping blood.

"I'll be fine Donnie," Leonardo said as he delivered a hard kick to Takai, who was coming to help his master.

"Leo," Donatello began. But suddenly he let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, blood coming from the back of his head.

"Donnie!" Leonardo cried out, his blue eyes wide with horror. He saw Meiyo standing there, a bloodied bo staff in his hands. "Sorede oshimai! (That's it!)" the enraged leader in blue snarled. "Anata no rokudenashi wa sagatte imasu! (You bastards are going down!)" With that Leonardo let out a cry of fury and attacked quickly and effectively, downing Takai, Meiyo and Katsu. But that didn't seam to be enough as more Imperial Guards joined the scene.

"Leonardo wareware wa ikanakereba naranai! (Leonardo we must go!") Kito cried out, nodding towards the Foot Bots that were coming onto the scene. Montes and Bradford were coming around and Leonardo knew Kito was right.

"Daremoga fōrubakku! (Everyone fall back!)" he cried out as he picked up Donatello and put him on his back. Karai was carrying Raphael with Casey's help and April and Kito had Michelangelo. Samaro threw a smoke bomb at the Imperial Guards and when the smoke cleared the turtles and their friends were gone.

"Kuso ̄ jigoku ni kame! (Damn you turtles to Hell!)" Katsu snarled, kicking over some creates that were nearby.

"Masutā? (Master?)" Meiyo began. But he was stopped by Katsu's furious snarl as Katsu punched Meiyo to the ground.

"Baka! (Idiots!)" he snarled. "Anata no shippai wa basse rarenaideshou! Sugu ni kakurega ni modorimashou! Masutā shureddā wa anata zen'in ni taisho shimasu! (Your failure will not go unpunished! Now get back to the lair at once! Master Shredder will deal with you all!)" With that the group scattered, all of them dreading Shredder's wrath.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Katsu and his men had returned to Shredder's lair. "Katsu watashi wa anata no shippai ni unzari shimasu (Katsu I grow tired of your failure,)" Shredder said, clenching his fists tight.

"Masutā wa watashi o yurushite (Master forgive me,)" Katsu said, lowering his head in submission. "Shikashi, kame to sono tomodachi wa watashitachi ga omotte ita yori mo sugurete imasu. Soshite ima, Kito ga karera o tasukeru tame ni Nihon kara modotte kita koto o tsuide imasu (But the turtles and their friends are better than we had expected. And now it seams that Kito has returned from Japan to help them)"

"Sōdesu ka (I see,)" Shredder said, tapping his fingers on the arms of his chair. "Soredewa wareware wa shinakereba naranai (Well then we must...)" But Shredder was cut off by the sounds of hissing and growling. Whipping his head towards the sound Shredder was shocked to see the newly mutated Bradford and Montes standing there. "What is this?" the Shredder demanded.

"Master the turtles did this to us," Bradford declared. "We're freaks now because of them."

"Silence Bradford!" Shredder thundered, causing Bradford to jump. "I must think." With that Shredder stood and began to pace. After a few minutes Shredder spoke. "This may not be a bad thing after all."

"Master please forgive me," Montes said with caution. "But I fail to see how us turning into freaks is a good thing."

"You and Bradford have no doubt developed new abilities," Shredder said. Bradford and Montes both nodded and Shredder continued, "We can use those to our advantage. With the proper training you both should quickly learn how to use your new abilities."

"But Master..." Bradford began.

"I have spoken!" Shredder thundered, causing everyone to shake with fear. "Now go!" With that Bradford and Montes ran out of the room. Although they were both unhappy with the situation they knew it would be deadly to voice their displeasure. Once they were gone Shredder turned back to Katsu saying, "Watashitachi o tasukete iru anata no solider ni anata ni renraku shite hoshīdesu. Kame o shiageru yō ni kare ni meirei shi nasai (I want you to contact your solider that's helping us. Give him the order to finish off the turtles.)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Katsu said with a bow. With that he got out his communicator and sent his spy the order to kill the turtles and their friends.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 11 complete. Review please and thank you**


	12. Taking the Blame

**A** **/N Thank you to my reviewers. I also appreciate all those that have put my story on alert as well. Here's ch 12 for you guys. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 12 Taking the Blame**

Meanwhile back at the lair Kirby was helping April, Karai and Casey tend to the turtles' injuries. By now Donnie had regained consciousness and he was helping tend to his brothers' injuries as well despite protests from everyone. "Guys you need my help," the genius turtle was saying. "I'm fine. Really I am."

"Donnie you have a pretty bad head injury," Karai said. "You've got a concussion and received eight stitches in the back of your head. You really should be resting."

"Karai I.." Donnie began. But he was stopped by Kito putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Watashi wa anata no ane to tomodachi o tasukemasu (I will help your sister and friends,)" the Elite leader said with a smile. "Watashi wa anata ga ansei ni suru yori yasuragi o kanjirudarou. (I would feel more at ease of you were to rest.)"

"Kito watashi wa kenen o kansha shimasu (Kito I appreciate the concern,)" Donnie began. "Shikashi (But..)"

"Moshi masutā yoshi ga koko ni itara kare wa shuchō surudarou (If Master Yoshi was here he would insist,)" Kito pointed out. "Soshite watashitachi ga saru mae ni watashi wa kare ni yakusoku o shimashita. Soshite watashi wa sono yakusoku o nani ni kankei naku mamorimasu (And I made a promise to him before we left that I would do everything in my power to keep his children safe. And I will keep that promise no matter what.)"

"Donnie anata mo akirameru kamo shiremasen (Donnie you may as well give up,)" Leo said from his spot of the table where Kirby was applying bandages to his cracked plastron. Donnie glared at his oldest brother but then he let out a sigh as he realized Leo was right.

"Komakai (Fine,)" Donnie said with a frustrated sigh. "Anata-tachi wa katsu. Yasumu yo (You guys win. I'll rest.)" Kito and Leo exchanged satisfied smiles as Donnie began to walk to his room. But his balance was off due to his head injury and he was stumbling a bit.

"You can lean on me if you wanna," Sara offered, taking Donnie's arm. Donnie smiled down at the child and she flashed a big smile back in return.

"How 'bout we both help 'im Sara," Casey suggested, getting on the other side of Donnie.

"Ok," Sara said, glad she was able to help. With that the brother and sister helped Donnie walk to his room while the others worked.

"There," Kirby said, applying the last bandage. "Luckily the wound wasn't to severe. You should be fine in a few days."

"Thank you Mr. O'Neil," Leo said with a smile as he hopped carefully off the table. "How's Raph and Mikey?"

"Raph is going to have to take it easy for awhile," Karai declared. "His injury was pretty deep and he lost a lot of blood."

"He's pretty stubborn," Leo pointed out. "We may have to tie him down."

"Ya know I can hear ya right?" Raph said, from his place beside Karai. "I ain't deaf ya know." Raph shot his brother and sister glares when he spoke, causing both of them to laugh.

"That's was the point Raph," Leo said, getting back to his serious self. "You need to take it easy."

"I'll take it easy when Shredder is down and out for good!" Raph declared. "I ain't gonna just..."

"Yes you are Raph!" Leo cried out, startling his red masked brother. "I won't have you or Mikey or Donnie get hurt anymore than you already have! I'll handle Shredder myself!"

"Leo that's not such a good idea," Karai began.

"It the way it has to be Karai!" Leo exclaimed. "My brothers already got hurt because of me and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let that happen again!"

"Whoa there Leo take it easy will ya," Raph said, realizing his older brother was getting worked up. "This ain't on you."

"Yes it is Raph!" Leo cried out, surprising his brother yet again. "I'm in charge while Master Splinter is away and its my responsibility to keep everyone safe and I failed!

"Leo you didn't..." Karai began. But she was cut off by Leo's loud protest.

"Yes I did Karai!" the blue masked turtle shouted. "I failed! You and Casey got captured and now this! I've failed as a leader. I let everyone down." By now Leo's voice had gotten softer and softer and he looked at the ground in shame.

"Leo," Karai said softly, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "None of that was your fault."

"Yeah if anything its _her_ fault," Raph said, nodding towards Karai, who glared at her brother. "And mine too," Raph added quickly. "Mostly mine. If I hadn't been so damn stubborn then none of this would have happened. If anyone let everyone down its me. I'm sorry Leo. I really fucked things up."

"I think we're both guilty of being stubborn," Karai said, giving Raph a small smile. "So don't be so hard on yourself. I wouldn't even be here right now if you hadn't put that tracking device on me."

"Yeah," Raph said with a heavy sigh. "But that wouldn't have even needed to be done if I hadn't fought with you so much that Casey got captured."

"It takes two to fight Raph," Karai pointed out.

"Neither one of you are to blame," Leo declared, causing his siblings to look at him. Then the blue eyed turtle let out a sigh. "A good leader is supposed to keep the peace. So once again the fault lies with me and me alone."

"Leo you are being way to hard on yourself," Donnie said, suddenly appearing with April and Casey right behind him.

"Donnie you should be resting," Leo declared.

"I heard you shouting," Donnie informed his oldest brother. "In fact so did Mikey. He wanted to come out but with his cracked shell that's not really possible. But like I was saying: you're being way to hard on yourself Leo. Anyone can make mistakes."

"Yeah," April chimed in. "And as for keeping the peace: don't forget that even Splinter has trouble keeping Raph in line."

"Great so we're back to this bein' on me," Raph grumbled.

"No we're not back to this being on you," April declared. "This is only on one person: The Shredder. He's the one to blame for all of this."

"April's right," Casey piped up. "And trust me Shredder's gonna pay big time for what he's done! Not only to y'all but to me and Sara too!" By now Casey's voice had gone dark and he clenched his fists tight as the anger and rage threatened to boil over.

"Alright Casey just calm down," April said, putting her hand on the dark headed teen's shoulder. Casey started to speak but just then he heard Sara voice come from the doorway.

"Casey," the dark headed girl said softly. "Daddy just called and said he's on his way home."

"Shit!" Casey cursed, unintentionally swinging his fist. "How the Hell am I gonna explain all of this to my old man? He's gonna freak when he comes home and finds the place trashed!"

"Sore wa daiji ni sa remashita (That has been taken care of,)" Kito said, surprising the group. Donnie instantly began translating for April and Casey. "Watashi no buka wa shiji o atae rare, Casey's no apāto dakedenaku April's no apāto mo shūri suru yō ni ki o kubatte imasu. (My men have been given instructions and have taken care of fixing up not only Casey's apartment but April's as well.)"

"Wow," Casey muttered, trying to think of the Japanese words. "Uh Kito, arigatō. Hontō ni arigatō (thank you Kito. I really appreciate it.)"

"You are most welcomed Casey," Kito said with a smile. April gave Kito a hug, which surprised the Asian man at first but then he gladly returned the hug.

"Kimitachi wa saikōdesu (You guys are the best,)" April said with a smile, which Kito returned. "I'm going to tell my dad what's going on!" With that April ran out of the room to collect her father.

"C'mon Sara we should get back home," Casey said, taking his sister's hand.

"Wait!" Sara cried out. "Won't the bad guys come for us again?!" Sara looked at the turtles with wide brown eyes when she spoke.

"Watashi wa watashi no buka no nan'ninka ga April's to Casey's no apāto no ryōhō no soto ni posuto o oite oku tsumoridesu (I will have some of my men keep post outside both April and Casey's apartment,)" Kito informed the group. "Kēshī no chichioya ga karera ni kidzukanai yō ni, sorera Casey's betsubetsu ni narudeshou. (They will be discrete so that Casey's father will not notice them.)"

"Kito arigatō (Thank you Kito,)" Leo said with a grateful smile as Donnie translated.

"Dōitashimashite (You are welcome,)" he said with a smile. "Soshite ima, watashi no buka to watashi wa sore ni kidzukudeshou (And now my men and I will see to it that April and her father along with Casey and his sister return safely to their homes.)" With that Kito began to leave. But to his shock he heard a voice say roughly, "Anata wa dokoni mo ikanai (You are not going anywhere.)" Kito and the others turned and they were shocked at who had spoken.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 12 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	13. Attack on the Home Front

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers. And thank you to the many people who favored/followed my story. I appreciate it greatly. Ch 13 heading your way**

 **Ch 13 Attack on the Home Front**

"Tomo," Kito said, his black eyes wide with shock. "Nanishiteruno?! (What are you doing?!)"

"Watashi wa tadashī koto o shite imasu (I am doing what is right,)" Tomo said, glaring at Kito. "Watashi wa watashi no hontō no shujinkō no negai ni shitagaimasu. (I am obeying my true master's wishes.)"

"Uragirimono! (Traitor!)" Kito shouted, the outrage clear in his voice. "Anata no kazoku o kono yō ni keiiwoarawashite kudasai (How dare you dishonor your family like this!)"

"Kazoku o fumeiyo ni shita no wa anata Kito dakedesu (The only one that has dishonored the family is you Kito!)" Tomo snarled, gripping his katana tight. "Anata wa watashitachi no kyōdai ni taishite itta orokamonodesu! (You are the fool that went against our brother!)"

"Katsu Shō wa watashi no kyōdaide wanai! (Katsu is no brother of mine!)" Kito snarled back. "Anata ga kore o yaru to shuchō shite iru nodeareba, dochira mo anatade wa arimasen!(And neither are you if you insist on doing this!)"

"Watashi wa masutā shureddā no meirei ni shitagaimasu! (I follow Master Shredder's orders!)" Tomo said, his voice low and dark.

"Anata wa watashitachi hitorihitori o hitori de taosu tsumorida to omounara anata wa hontōni damu (You really are dumb if you think that you're gonna take all of us down alone,)" Raphael said from the sidelines.

"Dare ga watashi ga hitoridatta to itta? (Who said I was alone?)" Tomo said, glaring at the red masked turtle. "Watashi wa yorokonde watashi o tasukete kureru tomodachi ga takusan imasu! Soshite, watashi ga maisutā shureddā ni anata o mitsukeru basho o oshieru to, anata o subete no mokuteki no tame ni taosu no wa kantan ni narudeshou! Shikashi, watashi wa anata kara hajimaru to omoimasu! (I have many friends that will gladly help me! And once I tell Master Shredder where to find you it will only be to easy to take you all down for good! But I think I will start with you brother!)" With that Tomo lunged at Kito, catching him off guard. The two men went crashing to the ground each of them delivering punch after punch.

"Casey I'm scared!" Sara cried out, grabbing Casey's hand tight.

"Don't worry Sara I got you," Casey said, picking his sister up. The teen looked at saw that Karai and Leonardo had went to Kito's aid. But due to the fact that Karai had a broken arm and Leonardo's plastron was injured they didn't have much luck.

"Hang on guys I'm comin'!" Raphael said, trying to get up. Searing pain went through his side as he moved, preventing the red masked turtle from getting up. By now April and Kirby came running into the room followed closely by the rest of Kito's guards

"Toki wa kimashita! (The time has come!)" Tomo cried out as he threw Kito off of him. "Watashi no tomodachi ga watashi ni kuwawarimasu! Issho ni watashitachiha masutāshureddā o hokori ni omou yō ni narimasu! (My friends join me! Together we will make Master Shredder proud!)" The other Elite Guards looked at each other in surprise but none of them made any movement to join Tomo. "Watashinotomodachi wa dōzo (My friends please,)" Tomo pleaded. "Osoreru koto wa arimasen. Mō kakusu hitsuyō wa arimasen (Do not be afraid. We do not have to hide anymore.)" But still none of the Elite moved.

"Anata wa hontōni hitori de iru yōdesu ne Tomo (It looks like you are truly alone Tomo,)" Kito said with a smirk.

"Baka! (Fools!)" Tomo shouted. "Anata wa mina orokamonodesu! Anata wa watashi ga tadashī koto o anata wa mirudeshou, soshite anata wa jihi o kongan surudeshou! (You are all fools! You will see that I am right and you will be begging for mercy!)"

"E e, sono nakama o tayori ni shinaide kudasai (Yeah don't count on that pal,)" Raphael scoffed, rolling his green eyes

"Anata wa Nihon ni kaerudeshou (You will be going back to Japan,)" Kito declared, reaching for his brother. "Anata wa anata no uragiri ni yotte basse rarerudeshou. (You will be punished for your betrayal.)"

"Watashi wa sō wa omowanai (I do not think so brother,)" Tomo said darkly. Before anyone could react Tomo grabbed his katana and struck. He stabbed Kirby directly in the stomach with the sharp blade, causing the balding man to let out a cry of pain and fall to the ground, blood pouring from his wound.

"Dad!" April cried out, her blue eyes wide with horror as she watched her father fall.

"Mr O'Neil!" Leonardo cried out. But before anyone could act Tomo struck again, this time aiming for Casey, who was distracted by Kirby going down.

"Casey look out!" Donatello cried out, pushing Casey to the ground. Tomo's blade scraped down Donatello's shell, causing him to cry out in pain. This caused enough of a distraction that Tomo was able to make his escape. Once anyone realized it it was to late to catch him.

"Dad!" April sobbed as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding. "Dad just hang on ok?" she pleaded as the tears flowed. "Please Dad hang on." But it was only with the help of Karai and Kito that the bleeding was able to get under control.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Karai said with a sigh. "But I think he's stable for now."

"Watashitachi wa kakujitsu ni dekiru yō ni, kare o Donatello no kenkyūshitsu ni ireru hitsuyō ga arimasu (We must get him into Donatello's lab so that we can be sure,)" Kito said as he and Casey gently picked up Kirby and carried him into Donatello's lab so they could get proper x-rays. April followed the two males while the others went to clean the blood.

"Mikey!" Sara cried out, surprising everyone. Before anyone could react Sara ran out of the room, heading for Michelangelo's room. "Mikey!" Sara cried out, as she banged open the door, startling the orange masked turtle.

"Whoa what's going on little dudette?" Michelangelo asked as Sara climbed in his bed and threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. Leonardo came in behind her with Karai right next to him. "What happened?" Michelangelo asked, trying not to wince as Sara put pressure on his cracked shell.

"A lot," Karai informed her youngest brother. With that the teen explained to Michelangelo what had just occurred.

"Whoa no wonder you're so freaked," Michelangelo said, hugging Sara tight.

"Sara its going to be ok," Karai said gently rubbing Sara's back. "I promise."

"I want my Daddy," Sara sniffled. Just then Casey came into the room.

"Sara there you are," the dark headed teen said. "I heard you scream. What's wrong?"

"I want Daddy," Sara declared, jumping into her brother's arms. "Can we go home Casey? Please?"

"Sure sis we'll go home," Casey said, rocking his sister back and forth to calm her down. Then as if on cue Kito appeared in the doorway.

"April's Tsuki no chichioya wa imanotokoro antei shite iru (April's father is stable for now,") the Asian man informed the group. "Soshite ima, watashi wa Casey to kare no imōto no ie o goei shimasu (And now I will escort Casey and his sister home.)"

"Kito arigatō (Thank you Kito,)" Leonardo said after telling Casey and Sara what Kito had said. Kito nodded and motioned for Casey and Sara to follow him. Sara gave everyone hugs before she left, promising that she wouldn't tell her father what had happened. Then they were gone.

"Mikey how's the shell?" Karai asked after a few minutes.

"Meh hardly hurt at all," Michelangelo declared with a grin. "I'll be back on my feet in a few days." Then the freckled faced turtle looked over at Leonardo and noticed that he had a guilty look on his face. "What's wrong Leo?" Michelangelo asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine Mikey," Leonardo said, trying to sound convincing.

"Leo please tell me you're not blaming yourself for this," Karai said.

"I'm not," Leonardo lied. Karai stared at her brother, not buying it for a second. "I'm really not Karai," Leonardo lied again, making sure he kept eye contact with his sister to seam more convincing.

"If you say so Leo," Karai said, still not fully convinced.

"I'm going to check on Donnie and Raph," Leonardo said. Before Michelangelo or Karai could respond Leonardo exited the room.

"He's really been beating himself up about this," Karai said with a sigh.

"That's Leo for you," Michelangelo said with a sigh of his own. "He always takes it hard when anyone of us gets hurt. Especially when Splinter's not around."

"Its not his job to keep all of us safe," Karai declared. "That's on all of us."

"Yeah good luck convincing Leo of that," Michelangelo said, rolling his blue eyes. Just then a stab of pain went through his shell and Michelangelo winced in spite of himself.

"You ok Mikey?" Karai asked with concern.

"Yeah its just my stupid shell," Michelangelo said with a grunt as another wave of pain went through him. "Oww that hurts," he groaned, trying not to cry.

"I'll get you some pain medicine," Karai said, walking out of the room. A few minutes later she returned with the pills and a glass of water. Once Michelangelo had taken the pills they spent the rest of the evening talking about how to relive Leonardo's stress.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo had checked on both Donatello and Raphael, who were resting at the current moment. "I've got to make this right," Leonardo thought to himself. "And there's only one way to do that." With that Leonardo grabbed his katanas and headed out the door, determined to make things right even if it killed him.

 **A/N well folks there you have it. Chapter 13 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	14. Getting Some Sense Knocked Into You

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner bur I was on vacation. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed my chapters so far. Here's ch 14 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 14 Getting Some Sense Knocked Into You**

Leo exited the lair bound and determined to get to Shredder's lair. But with every step he took the pain in his plastron got stronger and stronger. Suddenly a very sharp pain went through his chest causing him to stop. "I have to keep going," he muttered, trying to will the pain to go away. After taking in a few calming breaths the pain subsided and Leo continued along his way. But he didn't get very far when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Leo jumped and spun around grabbing his katanas in the process and aiming them at the other person.

"Anata o obie saseru tsumori wa nakatta watashi o yurushite (Forgive me I did not mean to frighten you,)" one of the Elite Guards said.

"Sono daijōbu Shinrai (Its alright Shinrai,)" Leo said, putting his katanas away. "Tonikaku koko de nani o shite imasu ka? (What are you doing here anyways?)"

"Watashi wa anata ga saru no o mita (I saw you leave,)" Shinrai said. "Soshite, watashi wa anata ga kega o shite irunode watashi ga nanika tasuke ni naru koto ga dekiru ka dō ka o mitakattadesu (And I wanted to see if I could be of any assistance since you are injured.)"

"Sore wa arigataidesu Shinrai (I appreciate it Shinrai,)" Leo said with a smile. "Shikashi, watashi wa enjo o hitsuyō to shimasen (But I don't need any assistance.)"

"Watashi wa anata ga mukatte iru basho o tazunete mo īdesu ka. (May I ask where you are heading?)" Shinrai asked.

"Sanpo suru dake (Just taking a walk,)" Leo lied, thinking quickly. "Zenbu kūki ga hitsuyōdeshita. (I needed some air that's all.)"

"Sōdesu ka (I see,)" Shinrai said, knowing full well that Leo was lying. "Sō itte kurete yoku yurushite kuremasuga, kega o shite arukimawaru no wa kenmeide wa nai to omoimasu. Anata wa monogoto o motto jibun jishin ni waruku suru koto ga dekimasu (Well forgive me for saying so but I do not think it is wise to be walking around with an injury. You could make things much worse for yourself.)"

"Taisho dekimasu! (I can handle it!)" Leo growled, surprising Shinrai. "Bebīshittā Shinrai wa iranai! Soshite watashi wa shitsumon sa reru koto ni kansha shimasen! Ima sugu kakurega ni modotte, hokanohito-tachi o tasuketekudasai. (I don't need a babysitter Shinrai! And I don't appreciate being questioned! Now please go back to the lair and help the others.)"

"Omō (I think,)" Shinrai said after a few minutes. "Sore wa wareware no ryōhō ga anata no kakurega ni modotta no ga saizendearu koto (That it would be best of we both went back to your lair.)"

"Watashi wa chigaimasu. (I'm not...)" Leo began. But he was interrupted by Shinrai pointing to his plastron. When Leo looked down he saw that the bandages had come loose and there was blood dripping down his chest.

"Watashi wa shuchō shinakereba naranai no ga kowai (I am afraid I must insist,)" Shinrai said firmly. "Kitto Nihon o deru mae ni kitto kitto goshujinsama kara go renraku o itadaita kotodeshou. Gozonji no tōri, watashitachi wa anata to anata no kyōdai no anzen o mamoru koto o yakusoku shimashita. Soshite watashi wa yakusoku o yaburu koto wa arimasen (As I am sure Master Kito has already informed you before we left Japan we made a promise to Master Yoshi that we would keep you and your siblings safe. And I never break a promise.)" Before Leo could say anything Shinrai put his arm around him and guided the blue masked turtle back to the lair. Leo was grumbling to himself the entire time, frustrated that his plans had been stopped.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Leo and Shinrai had returned to the lair and they were met by a concerned April and Karai. "Leo what happened?!" April cried out, alarmed at the blood going down Leo's chest.

"Wakai Leonardo ga sanpo ni iku no ga yoi kangaedearu to kesshin shita yō ni soreha nuimasu, (It seams like young Leonardo decided it would be a good idea to go for a walk,)" Shinrai informed the girls.

"Shinrai arigatō (Thank you Shinrai,)" Karai said, taking Leo from the Elite Guard. "Anata wa ima hokanohito-tachi o tasuke ni iku koto ga dekimasu. (You may go help the others now.)"

"Hai aijin (Yes Mistress,)" Shinrai said with a bow as he exited the room.

"Ok Leo spill," Karai said after getting Leo settled on a table in Donnie's lab while April reapplied the bandages. "Where were you going? And don't even think about lying to me." Leo opened his mouth, fully prepared to lie. But when he saw the look on his sister's face he quickly thought better of it.

"Ok fine," Leo said, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie his way out of this. "I was going to confront the Shredder."

"What?!" April and Karai cried out, their eyes wide with shock.

"Leo what the Hell were ya thinkin'?" Raph said from his place on the next table. Karai and April looked over at the red masked turtle, having forgotten he was there. "Yeah looks like someone forgot to help me to my room," he grumbled. "But seriously Leo what the Hell were ya thinkin'?! Do ya have a death wish or somethin'?!"

"Raph don't start with me," Leo snapped, glaring at his slightly younger brother.

"Oh I'm sorry Leo," Raph said, the sarcasm dripping. "Am I just supposed to ignore the fact that you're tryin' to kill yourself?"

"I'm not trying to kill myself Raph," Leo snapped, annoyed at his green eyed brother's attitude.

"Well it sure as Hell seams like you are Leo!" Raph snapped back, as he tried to roll over to face his older brother. "I mean why else would ya go out to fight Shredder alone? Especially when you're hurt?"

"I think we'd all like an answer to that," a voice said. The group turned their heads and saw Donnie standing there, leaning on one of the guards for support. Mikey was right behind his brother, having two guards help him.

"You guys shouldn't be out of bed," Leo pointed out as the Guards helped Mikey and Donnie get settled on the extra tables.

"Dude please tell me you didn't try to go after ol' Shred Head alone," Mikey exclaimed. "That was like seriously stupid Leo! And I'm like the expert on doing stupid things! You could have gotten killed!" By now Mikey was shouting, which was rare for the orange masked turtle, but the thought of one of his brothers dying was really upsetting to him.

"Mikey calm down ok?" April said, putting a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Leo was just about to explain why he decided to do such a stupid thing." April looked at Leo with her arms crossed, waiting for the answer.

"Guys I.." Leo began, trying to decide if he should be honest. Then he decided to tell the truth, knowing that they would most likely see right through any lie he told. "Ok guys I'll level with you," the blue masked turtle said with a sigh. "I was going to confront Shredder because I owe it to everyone to take him down once and for all!"

"Leo that's crazy," Donnie said, his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah you don't owe us anything," Karai said.

"Yes I do Karai!" Leo shouted, surprising everyone. "It was my fault that everyone got hurt and as the leader its my responsibility to make things right!"

"Leo you got hurt to you know?" Donnie said, pointing to Leo's bandaged plastron. "And we've all gotten hurt before and you've never reacted like this."

"That was different Donnie," Leo declared. "Splinter left me in charge of the family while he's away. Splinter always makes sure that we're safe and that was my task to and I failed!"

"Leo in case you've forgotten you're just a sixteen year old turtle," Karai pointed out. "I hardly think Father expects everything to go perfectly." Leo opened his mouth to respond but before he could he heard a voice from the doorway.

"Karera wa tadashī Leonardo (They are right Leonardo,)" Kito said, stepping into the room. "Anata wa mada hijō ni wakakute, shidō-teki yakuwari ni atarashīdesu. Sorede, yoshimasutā ga watashi to watashi o koko ni haken shimashita. Kare wa anata ga shureddā to teikoku anchisukiru ni taishite enjo ga hitsuyōdearu koto o shitte imashita. Dakara, kore o jibun no sei ni shinaide kudasai (You are still very young and new to the leadership role. That is why Master Yoshi sent my men and me here. He knew you would need help against the Shredder and the Imperial Guards. So please do not blame yourself for this.)"

"He does have a good point Leo," Karai said with a sigh.

"Totally," Mikey said with a nod. Leo just looked at Kito and it was clear that the oldest turtle still needed some convincing.

"Shureddā wa ashi ga imamade chokumen shite kita naka de mottomo kiken'na tekidesu. (The Shredder is the most dangerous foe the Foot has ever faced,") Kito said. "Anata to anata no kazoku wa dare yori mo kore o yoku shitte imasu. Masutāyoshi wa hitori de kare ni chokumen suru koto wa dekimasendeshita. Sore ga kare ga erīto o motte iru riyūdesu. Soshite, naze anata to anata no kyōdai ga iru nodesu ka. Kazoku to shite, watashitachiha otagai ni tayori ni shinakereba narimas (You and your family know this better than anyone. Master Yoshi could not face him alone. That is why he has the Elite. And why he has you and your siblings. As a family we must rely on each other at all costs. Or it may very well be our undoing.)" Leo stared at Kito for a few minutes, processing what he had just said. Then he looked at his family, who were all waiting for him to respond.

"Watashi wa kon'na bakadesu (I'm such a fool,)" Leo said, lowering his eyes in shame. Kito put his hands on Leo's shoulders and lifted his head.

"Anata wa baka Leonardo wa arimasen (You are not a fool Leonardo,)" Kito said with a tender smile. "Anata wa karera no kazoku o totemo aishi, karera o mamoru tame ni nani demo suru hitodesu.(You are just someone that loves their family very much and will do anything to protect them)"

"Sate jikai wa tasuke o motomeru (Well next time I'll ask for help,)" Leo said with a smile.

"Leonardo o kiku no wa yoi kotodesu (That is good to hear Leonardo,)" Kito said.

"Yeah finally ya got some sense knocked into ya," Raph said with a grin.

"I'm going to get some rest," Leo said as he began to get off the table. But Kito stopped him saying: "Watashi wa anata o tasukeru. (I will help you.)"

"Kito arigatō (Thank you Kito,)" Leo said, grateful for the help. With the the other Guards helped Donnie, Mikey and Raph to their rooms while April went to check on her father and Karai went to get some sleep. Little did they know that their troubles were only beginning.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 14 complete. Review please and thank you.**


	15. Gathering the Forces

**A/N I love all the great reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming! Here's ch 15 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 15 Gathering the Forces**

Meanwhile back at his lair Shredder was livid. Katsu and his men had once again failed to bring Karai back to him. "Anata no shippai wa watashi o totemo okora sete imasu Katsu (Your failure is making me very angry Katsu,)" Shredder said, balling his fist up and extending his blades.

"Watashi no shippai masutā o yurushitekudasai (Please forgive my failure Master,)" Katsu said, the fear clear in his voice.

"Anata ga korera no toshi no ma zutto watashi ni yoku hōshi shite kita koto o rakkī to kangaete kudasai (Consider yourself lucky that you have served me well all these years,)" Shredder said. "Anata ga hoka no darekadeattanaraba, anata wa shinde irudeshou. Ima watashi no shikai kara dete, anata no buka ni karera no batsu ga mōsugu deru to tsuge nasai! (If you had been anyone else you would be dead. Now get out of my sight and tell your men their punishment will be coming soon!)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Katsu said as he exited the room.

"Bradford!" Shredder boomed. "Montes!" Within moments Bradford and Montes were kneeling before the Shredder.

"How may we server you Master?" Montes asked, lowering his head.

"You both have done well this time," Shredder said, causing Bradford and Montes to look at each other in surprise. "I have gotten word that the turtles have been severely injured by the two of you. Well done."

"Thank you Master," the duo said together.

"But it wasn't good enough!" Shredder boomed, causing the pair to jump. "I want the turtles dead and you let them live!"

" Master they had the Elite Guards helping them," Bradford stammered.

"No excuses!" Shredder thundered, causing Bradford to shrink back in fear. "I realize now that I'm going to have to call in more reinforcements."

"Master?" Bradford said, looking at Shredder with confusion.

"I've called in my most skilled assassin," Shredder informed his thugs. "He'll take care of the turtles with ease. And you two will be of great value thanks to your new mutations. Now get out!" With that Bradford and Montes bowed and exited the room while Shredder awaited the arrival of his assassin.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair a new day had arrived. Leonardo woke feeling much better. His dreams had been peaceful and he felt rest for the first time in months. But his good mood didn't last long. He heard a loud crash followed by cursing. "Uh oh," Leonardo said, carefully getting out of bed and heading for the direction of the cursing. When he got to Raphael's room he saw his directly younger brother on the floor, cursing and holding his side. "Raph!" Leonardo cried out, running over to help his brother. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy," Raphael groaned as he sat up and held his side. "Fell out of the damn bed tryin' to get up."

"You shouldn't be trying to move without help Raph," Leonardo said as he knelt beside Raphael. A sharp pain went through his plastron and he winced and was forced to sit.

"You were saying Leo?" Raphael said with a slight smile.

"Guess we both could use some help huh?" Leonardo said with a smile. Then as if on cue Kito appeared in the doorway.

"Watashi wa nani ka tasuke ni naremasu ka. (May I be of some assistance?)" the Elite leader asked, trying not to laugh at the sight he saw.

"Iranai (I don't need...)" Raphael began, but the look on Kito's face made him think twice about that. "Kito arigatō gozaimasu (I mean thank you Kito)" the red masked turtle quickly said. Kito smiled as he helped Raphael and Leonardo to their feet. Raphael swayed for a few seconds before he steadied himself. Kito reached for Raphael but he held up his hand saying, "Watashi wa Kito. Hontōni watashi wa (I'm good Kito. Really I am.)" Kito lowered his hand and nodded.

"Watashi wa anata ni ryōhō nokoshite okimasu (I will leave you both,)" Kito said as he walked out of the room. "Tadashi, yari suginaide kudasai. (But please do not do too much.)"

"Watashitachiha shimasen (We won't,)" Leonardo said with a smile as his friend exited the room. Just then Leonardo's T-com began to beep. He smiled when he saw who was calling, "Master Splinter!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Its good to hear from you!"

"It is good to hear your voice too Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile of his own. "I was just checking on you and your siblings. How are things going?"

"Going?" Leonardo repeated, debating on rather he should tell Splinter what had happened. "Oh things are going pretty good," he lied, not wanting Splinter to worry.

"Lemme talk to Splinter," Raphael demanded, reaching for Leonardo's T-com.

"Raph quit it!" Leonardo hissed, nudging his brother away with his elbow. "I'll let you talk to Splinter when I'm done."

"Quit hoggin' the T-com!" Raphael hissed, grabbing for the device once again.

"Raph I said quit it!" Leonardo growled, shoving his brother away. Raphael lost his balance and fell, hitting his injured side hard and letting out a cry of pain. "Shit Raph I'm sorry!" Leonardo cried out, running over to his brother and reaching down to help him. Only he had forgotten about his injured plastron and a painful tug went through it and he cried out despite his best efforts not to.

"Leonardo what is going on?!" Splinter cried out, alarmed at hearing both of his sons cry out in pain. Leonardo tried to answer but the pain from his plastron was radiating throughout his body, making that impossible to do. "Leonardo?!" Splinter tried again. "Leonardo answer me!" Just then a voice came through the T-com. Only it wasn't Leonardo.

"Sensei?"came Donatello's voice. "What's going on?"

"I was speaking with Leonardo and I heard both him and Raphael cry out," Splinter informed his purple masked son. "What has happened Donatello? Are Leonardo and Raphael alright?"

"Yeah Kito's got them," Donatello informed his father. "They're just trying to do too much. Plus I think that this latest attack in our lair injured them more than they were already so..."

"What attack?" Splinter demanded.

"Kito's brother, Tomo attacked us in our lair," Donatello said. "He's a traitor. But what with everyone getting hurt before thank to Shredder's goons it was really lucky that Kito and his men were here."

"Were you and your brothers injured?" Splinter asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"Well Mikey got his shell cracked a little," Donatello said. "But he'll be fine in a few days. Leo hurt his plastron and Raph got his side sliced open. I only got a slight concussion from it all."

"And what of Miwa?" Splinter asked. "Was she injured?"

"No worse than she already was," Donatello said. "She fights really good considering she has a broken arm."

"Donatello please put Kito on the line," Splinter said, surprising the gaped toothed turtle.

"Uh sure Sensei," Donatello said. "I'll talk to you later."

"I love you my son," Splinter said with a smile. "And please give my love to your brothers and sister."

"I will," Donatello said with a smile. "And I love you too Sensei." With that Donatello handed the T-com to Kito, who had his men help Raphael and Leonardo back into bed.

"Harōmasutā (Hello Master,)" Kito said.

"Kito ga kega o shite iru to shirasa renakatta no wa nazedesu ka. (Kito why was I not informed that my children were injured?)" Splinter demanded, his voice having an edge to it.

"Gomen'nasai goshujinsama (I am sorry Master,)" Kito said, flinching at Splinter's tone. "To wa omowanakatta (I did not think...)" But he was cut off by Splinter's sharp words.

"Watashi no kodomo-tachi wa kega o shite imashita, soshite watashi wa shirasa rete imasendeshita! (My children were injured and I was not informed!)" Splinter cried out, his voice raising with each word. "Sore wa ukeire rarenai Kito! (That is not acceptable Kito!)"

"Masutā shite kudasai (Master please,)" Kito began. But he was once again cut off by Splinter.

"Watashi wa sentakushi ga arimasen (I have no choice,)" he declared. "Watashi wa sugu ni Amerika ni modoranakereba narimasen! (I must return to America at once!)"

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 15 complete. Review please and thank you.**


	16. No Going Back

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews for ch 15. Here's ch 16 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 16 No Going Back**

"Iranai masutā (Master that is not necessary,)" Kito declared.

"Kito ga hitsuyōdesu (It is necessary Kito,)" Splinter said back. "Kazoku ni tsuite hitsuyōna jōhō o uketotte inai no wa akirakadesu. Dakara watashi wa Amerika ni modoru shika nai (It is clear that I am not receiving the necessary information about my family. Therefore I have no choice but to return to America.)"

"Masutā (Master,)" Kito began.

"Sore ga mondai ni kansuru watashi no saigo no kotobadesu (That is my final word on the matter,)" Splinter said, hanging up his T-com, leaving a stunned Kito on the other end.

"Ima nani ga atta no? (What just happened?)" Donnie asked, startling Kito.

"Watashi wa anata ga soko ni tatte ita koto o shirimasendeshita Donatello (I did not realize you were standing there Donatello,)" Kito said, letting out his breath. "Masutā yoshi wa watashi ni ikutsu ka no hijō ni kibishī kotoba o motte imashita, soshite, kare wa kare ga kare ga dekirudakehayaku kitaku surudearou to watashi ni shirasemashita (Master Yoshi had some very harsh words for me and he informed me that he will be coming home as soon as possible.)"

"Kito supurintā ga itta koto wa nani mo imiganai to watashi wa kakushin shite imasu (Kito I sure that whatever Splinter said he didn't mean,)" Donnie said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Kare wa shinjitsu o itta dake (He only said the truth,)" Kito said with a small smile. "Watashi wa kare o shitsubō sa semashita, soshite sore wa ukeire raremasen (I let him down and that is unacceptable.)" Before Donnie could respond Kito left the room, his head down in shame.

"Wow that was rough," Raph said, startling Donnie, who had forgotten that he was in Raph's room.

"I'll say," Donnie said, walking over to Raph's bed and sitting on the edge.

"What was rough?" a voice asked. Donnie and Raph turned and saw Mikey standing there, leaning on April for support. April guided the youngest turtle into the room and helped him sit on the chair.

"Like what's going on D?" Mikey asked. "Why did Kito look so bummed?"

"Yeah I'm curious too," Karai said, coming onto the scene with Leo leaning on her for support. "He insisted on coming in here," Karai explained, after getting looks from her family.

"Yeah I did," Leo snapped, pulling away from his sister with a grunt. "I told Karai I didn't need help but she insisted."

"Leo you're hurt," Karai said with annoyance. "Its a lot easier on you if I help you."

"Geeze enough already!" Leo groaned, rolling his blue eyes. "Tell me what happened with Kito and Master Splinter."

"Well long story short Splinter's pissed at Kito," Raph explained. "And he told Kito just that."

"And Splinter's coming home," Donnie added, surprising his siblings and friend. "Like now."

"Whoa," Mikey said, his blue eyes wide. "I mean I'm like super stoked that Splinter's coming back and all but I like really feel bad for Kito."

"Yeah me too," April said with a nod. "I mean honor is everything to him and if he feels that he let Splinter down that would be devastating for him."

"This is all my fault," Leo said, his voice full of guilt.

"Leo don't start that bull shit again," Raph said, the annoyance coming through his voice.

"I'll do what I want Raph!" Leo shouted, surprising everyone. "God I am sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do or what not to do. I'm in charge here so everyone else just needs to back the Hell off!" Leo's siblings all exchanged looks of both surprise and concern. Leo noticed the looks and he called them out on it, "And stop with the looks! Its getting really annoying!"

"Leo," Donnie began. But the purple masked turtle was silenced by his oldest brother holding up his hand.

"I'm fixing this Donnie!" the blue masked turtle declared as he walked towards the doorway and called out, "Kito! Watashi wa anata to anata no buka ga dōjō de watashi to sugu ni au hitsuyō ga arimasu! (I need you and your men to meet me in the dojo at once!)"

"Leo what's going on?" Mikey asked, clearly confused to what was happening.

"April call Casey and ask him to come over," Leo said.

"Uh sure Leo," April said, getting out her T-com and calling Casey.

"Follow me everyone," Leo commanded as he left the room. Everyone exchanged confused looks but remained silent. Karai helped Mikey while April helped Raph walk into the dojo.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

After a few minutes the group was all gathered in the dojo. "(Leonardo may I ask what this is about?)" Kito asked.

"Mondai o kaiketsu shite imasu (I'm fixing the problem,)" Leo declared. "Watashi wa sudeni Nihon no Keno ni denwa o shite ite, kare to Hiro ni Amerika ni sugu ni modoru yō ni irai shimashita. Watashitachi wa karera no tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu. (I've already called Keno in Japan and asked him and Hiro to come back to America at once. We need their help.)"

"Nihonde wa hitsuyōda to omoimashita (I thought they were needed in Japan,)" Kito said, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Karera wa Nihon no jōkyō o kanri shite imasu (They've got the situation in Japan under control,)" Leo informed the Elite leader. "Shureddā ga nakunattanode, nokotte ita sūnin no teikoku-gun gādo wa kantan ni sewa o sa remashita (With the Shredder gone the few Imperial Guards that were left were easily taken care of.)"

"Soshite, watashitachi ga karera ni tasuke o hitsuyō to shite iru no wa, masani nandesuka? (And what exactly to we need their help with?)" Raph asked.

"Karera ga tōchaku shita toki watashi wa motto setsumei shimasu (I'll explain more when they arrive,)" Leo said. "Shikashi watashi o shinjite sore ga kyodai ni narudarou (But trust me its going to be huge.)"

"Dude like how huge?" Casey asked, after Donnie translated for him and April.

"Like the battle to end all battles Casey," Leo informed his friend. "But that'll have to wait until the others get here. They should be here in a few hours." Without waiting for a response Leo left the dojo, leaving his confused family and friends behind.

"Dudes what do you think Leo meant by that?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes huge.

"I don't know Mikey," Karai said. "But I don't like it. Not one little bit."

"Yeah me either," Donnie chimed in. "Leo's acting really weird. Like dangerously weird."

"Yeah he's actin' like Raph," Casey pointed out.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean Jones?!" Raph growled, glaring at his dark headed friend.

"Dude chill," Casey said, holding up his hands defensively. "I just meant that Leo's actin' all hotheaded and quick tempered. And he's usually the calm one."

"I agree with Casey," Donnie said with a nod. "Leo's acting very strangely. I'm worried he may do something rash."

"Yoshi sensei ga kaette kita koto o ureshiku omoimasu (I am just glad that Master Yoshi is returning,)" Kito declared. "Kare wa ikutsu ka no imi o Leonardo ni hanasu koto ga dekimasu (He can talk some sense into Leonardo.)"

"Kito tabun anata wa sonoaida ni Leo to hanasubekidesu (Kito maybe you should talk to Leo in the mean time,)" Donnie suggested. "Kare wa anata ni mimiwokatamukerudeshou (He'll listen to you.)"

"Watashi wa kare ni renraku ga toreru to wa omowanai (I doubt I would get through to him Donatello,)" Kito said, lowering his eyes in shame.

"Kare wa anata ni mimiwokatamukerudarou masutā (Master he will listen to you,)" Shinrai chimed in. "Watashi wa sore o kakushin shite imasu. Kare ga watashi ni mimi o katamukete mo kamawanai to omotte ita nodeareba, kare ga anata ni mimiwokatamukeru koto wa machigai arimasen. (I am sure of that. If he was willing to listen to me then there is no doubt that he will listen to you.)"

"Shinrai, anata no yasashī kotoba ni kansha shimasu (I appreciate your kind words Shinrai,)" Kito said with a smile. "Shikashi, watashi wa kangaete imasen. (But I do not think...)"

"Tameshite minai to wakaranai (You never know unless you try,)" Karai said with a smile. Kito smiled back at the young ninja.

"Anata wa tadashī aijindesu (You are right Mistress,)" the Asian man said. "Soshite ima sugu tamesu tsumoridesu (And I am going to try right now.)" With that Kito left the room to talk with Leo.

"I have to check on my Dad," April said. "Let me know what's happening." With that the red head left the dojo to check on Kirby.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Tomo had arrived back at the Shredder's lair and was kneeling before his Master. "Watashi wa yoi shirase ga aru (Master I have good news,)" the former Elite guard said.

"Anata wa watashi o shitsubō sa seru (You disappoint me Tomo,)" Shredder said, his voice dark and threatening. "Watashi wa anata kara motto kitai shimashita. Soredemo, anata wa kame o haijo suru koto ga dekimasendeshita! (I expected more from you. And yet you failed to eliminate the turtles!)"

"Masutā o yurushitekudasai! (Please forgive me Master!)" Tomo pleaded, shaking with fear. "Shikashi, subete ga ushinawa reru wakede wa arimasen. Watashi wa kame ga sunde iru basho o shitte imasu! Soshite, anata ga watashi o kyoka surunaraba, watashi wa karera ga ima doko ni iru ka anata ni iudeshou. (But all is not lost. I know where the turtles are living! And if you will allow me to I will tell you where they are right now.)"

"Jizoku suru (Continue,)" Shredder said. With that Tomo told Shredder exactly where the turtles' lair was located.

"Katsu!" Shredder boomed.

"Hai masutā? (Yes Master?)" Katsu said, running into the room.

"Watashi no asashin wa mō tōchaku shimashita ka? (Has my assassin arrived yet?)" Shredder demanded.

"Hai kare ga motte iru masutā (Yes Master he has,)" Katsu said with a nod. "(He is awaiting your orders.)"

"Yoi (Good)" Shredder said, motioning for both men to stand. "Anata no buka katsu o atsumete kudasai. Kon'ya kōgeki shimasu! (Gather your men Katsu. We attack tonight!)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Katsu said, running out of the room to gather his men. With that Shredder summoned Bradford and Montes and the group of villains headed out to attack the unsuspecting turtles in their home.

 **A/N well folk I hope you enjoyed ch 16. Please review.**


	17. A Warning

**A/N Hello every one. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. Here's ch 17 for you and us always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 17 A Warning**

As Shredder and his minions headed towards the unsuspecting turtles and their friends Kito was attempting to have a chat with Leonardo. "Leonardo?" Kito called, knocking on the oldest turtle's bedroom door. No response. "Leonardo," Kito tried again. "Haitte kudasai? (Please may I come in?)"

"Doa ga aiteiru (Door's open,)" came Leonardo's soft response. Kito opened the door and walked in to find Leonardo laying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Nani ka machigaete iru Leonardo? (Is something wrong Leonardo?)" Kito asked, sitting on the edge of the blue masked turtle's bed.

"Daijōbudesu Kito (I'm fine Kito,)" Leonardo said, his voice coming out surprisingly rough. The he let out a sigh and sat up, trying not to wince from the painful tugging he felt in his plastron. "Kito sumimasen. Watashi wa tada kyōchō shimashita. Kore ga zenbu watashi no seidesu. (I'm sorry Kito. I'm just stressed out. This whole thing is my fault.)"

"Leonardo Itte wa ikemasen (Leonardo you must not say that,)" Kito said, putting a comforting hand on the teenage turtle's shoulder. "Kore o fusegu tame ni dekiru koto wa nani mo arimasendeshita (There was nothing that could have been done to prevent this.)"

"Watashi wa kono konran o naosu tsumoridesu (I'm going to fix this mess,)" Leonardo declared, standing up and pacing back and forth. "Maisutā Splinter ga Keno to Hiro to issho ni modottara, kōgeki shimasu. Watashi wa jibun jishin o ikanakereba narimasenga, watashi wa sore ga jisatsu ni naru koto o shitte imasu (Once Master Splinter returns along with Keno and Hiro then we'll attack. I should go myself but I know that would be suicide.)"

"Sore wa tashikani (It would indeed,)" Kito said with a nod. "Shikashi, osoraku imasugu kōgeki suru no wa kenmeide wanaideshou. Yahari anata to anata no kyōdai wa kega o shite imasu. Tabun, iyasa reru made matsubekidesu (But perhaps it would not be wise to attack now. After all you and your brothers are injured. Perhaps you should wait until you are all healed.)"

"Sore wa nagai kitō ni kakarudeshou! (That would take to long Kito!)" Leonardo cried out, startling his friend. "Shureddā to kare no gyangu wa ima taosa reru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Wareware ga matsunaraba, kare wa yori ōku no itami to hakai o hikiokosu dake de, watashi wa sore ga okoru no o yurushimasen! (Shredder and his gang need to be taken down now! If we wait he'll only cause more pain and destruction and I will not allow that to happen!)"

"Leonardo," Kito tried again. "Watashi wa anata ga fukushū o nozonde iru koto o dorehodo hidoku shitte imasu. Watashi mo sore ga hoshī nodesu. Watashi no kyōdai-tachi ni karera no uragiri no daishō o haratte hoshī nodesu. (I know how badly you want vengeance. I want that as well. I want my brothers to pay for their betrayal.)"

"Sorekara watashitoisshoni kite (Then come with me,)" Leonardo said, surprising Kito yet again.

"Rikai dekimasen (I do not understand,)" Kito said, giving Leonardo a confused look. "Watashitachi wa doko ni mukatte imasu ka? (Where are we going?)"

"Shureddā to sono shikaku o ichido taoshite! (To take down Shredder and his thugs once and for all!)" Leonardo cried out. "Watashi wa matsu to itta koto o shitte imasuga, mō matsu koto wa dekimasen. Soshite, anata ga anata no buka no nan'ninka to issho ni watashitoisshoni kurunara, watashi wa watashitachi ga karera o taosu koto ga dekiru koto o shitte imasu! (I know I said I would wait but I can't wait any longer. And if you come with me along with some of your men then I know we can beat them!)"

"Leonardo," Kito began. "Soreha suru no wa kenmeide wanaideshou (That would not be wise to do.)"

"Ī yo! (Fine!) Leonardo cried out, shoving past Kito. "Sorekara watashi wa hitori de ikimasu! (Then I'll go alone!)"

"Īe (No,)" Kito said, grabbing Leonardo by his arm and pulling him backwards. "Anata wa dokoni mo ikanai. Kyoka shimasen! (You are not going anywhere. I will not allow it!)"

"Kito wa watashi no ude o tebanasu (Kito let go of my arm,)" Leonardo said, his voice low and threatening.

"Watashi wa anata ga korosa reru koto o watashi ga shitte iru jōkyō ni anata ga hairu no o yurusanaideshou (I will not allow you to go into a situation where I know that you will be killed,)" Kito said firmly. "Anata wa gankodearunode, anata wa watashi ni sentaku no yochi o nokoshimasu (And since you are being stubborn you leave me no choice.)" With that Kito dragged Leonardo by his arm and into the dojo, where the others still were. On his way in Kito grabbed a chair and drug that in as well. When the group saw this their eyes went wide with surprise.

"Kito nani (Kito what...)" Karai began.

"Leonardo Soredemo shureddā ni hitori de mukiau koto o shuchō suru (Leonardo still insists on facing the Shredder alone,)" Kito informed the group. "Sore de, watashi wa kare o kare jishin kara anzen ni tamotsu tame ni watashi ga shinakereba naranai koto o shite imasu (So I am doing what I must in order to keep him safe from himself.)"

"Leo what were you thinking bro?" Michelangelo asked, shaking his head. "And you're always on me about the dumb things I do."

"Shut up Mikey," Leonardo hissed, glaring at his youngest brother, while trying to get loose from Kito's grasp. Kito placed the chair on the ground and forced Leonardo to sit in it. Taking some rope from his belt Kito motioned to two of his men, who held Leonardo's arms down while Kito tied him up.

"Kito koreha omoshirokunai! (Kito this isn't funny!)" Leonardo shouted. "Ima sugu watashi made! (Untie me right now!)"

"Kore wa anata jishin no tamedesu (This is for your own good,)" Kito declared after trying the final knot. He then took some thicker rope and tied the chair to the wall, using the loop where the punching bag normally was. "Anata ga gokan ni kuru made sore wa anata o hoji suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (That should hold you until you come to your senses,)" Kito said, after inspecting his work. Leonardo struggled against the ropes but to no avail.

"And you say I'm the stubborn one," Raphael said, shaking his head, while trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Raph just shut up and untie me," Leonardo growled, glaring at his brother.

"No way bro," Raphael said, crossing his arms. "If what Kito said is true, which knowing Kito it is, then you need to be tied up."

"Come on guys," Leonardo said, his voice much calmer. "Untie me. Please. I promise I won't do anything stupid. But being tied up is humiliating." Michelangelo went to untie Leonardo but Donatello stopped him.

"D we can't just leave him like that," Michelangelo said, pulling away from his directly older brother. "He said he won't try anything."

"Mikey he's lying," Donatello pointed out.

"Donnie I'm not lying!" Leonardo cried out, shocked that his purple masked brother thought he was. "I swear I'm not!"

"Leo I can always tell when you're lying," Donatello declared, giving his oldest brother a look. "And you're clearly lying right now."

"Leo you know that Donnie's like a living lie detector," Casey put in, rolling his dark eyes. "You should know better than to lie to 'im." Leonardo opened his mouth to protest when a beeping sound echoed through the air. Kito took out his device and his eyes got wide.

"Kito nani ga warui no? (Kito what's wrong?)" Donatello asked, peering at Kito's device. When he saw the message his brown eyes got wide with shock.

"Donnie what is it?" April asked.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Donnie cried out, grabbing a bag and filling it with supplies.

"Why?" Michelangelo asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Shredder and his goons are on their way here!" Donatello cried out as he untied Leonardo. "Tomo made it back to him and told him where to find us! We've gotta move! Now!"

"Donnie my Dad can't walk!" April cried out.

"Already thought of that," Donatello said, pulling out what looked like a stretcher. "We can transport Kirby with that. We'll head south of here. There's another abandoned subway system that we can hide in."

"Casey come help me with my Dad!" April cried out, running out of the room with Casey right behind her.

"Come on guys move it!" Donatello said, zipping up his bag. "We gotta go!"

"Donnie maybe running isn't the best option here," Karai said. "I mean maybe this is out chance to get Shredder right where we want him."

"Karai's right!" Raphael said, causing everyone to look at his with surprise. "Well she is," the red masked turtle said with a shrug. "This is our chance to catch Shredder off guard. He'll never see it coming."

"That's brilliant!" Leonardo cried out, a proud smile going across his face. "Shredder thinks we don't know he's coming so it'll be perfect! The element of surprise is always the best form of attack."

"Watashi wa sore mo kashikoi kangaeda to omoimasu (I think it is a smart idea as well,)" Kito put in. "Soshite, watashi no buka to watashi wa, yorokonde tasukete kurerudeshou. Shikashi saisho ni watashitachi wa April's tsuki no chichioya o anzen ni sa senakereba (And my men and I will be more than happy to assist. But first we must get April's father to safety)"

"Dōi shita (Agreed,)" Leonardo said with a nod. "Sorekara watashitachi wa shureddā to kare no buka o matsu tame ni koko ni modotte kurudeshou. Kore de kon'ya owarimasu. (Then we'll come back here a lay in wait for Shredder and his men. This all ends tonight.)" The group all nodded in agreement and began to go into motion. But just then they heard a voice come from the doorway.

"Watashi no iu koto nashi ni owari wa nanimonai (Nothing is ending without my say so,)" the voice said. The group turned and were shocked at who was standing there.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 17. Please review.**


	18. A Plan

**A/N I'd like to thank everyone whose reviewed, favored and followed my story. Thank you all so much. Here's ch 18 for all of you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 18 A Plan**

Everyone gasped when they saw who was standing there. Splinter was there along with Keno and Hiro. "Sensei!" the turtles cried out, running over to Splinter and embracing him.

"I have missed you my sons," Splinter said, with a smile as he hugged his sons tight.

"Father!" Karai cried out, as she too embraced her father. "Its so good to see you!"

"It is good to see you too my child," Splinter said with a smile. Then he turned to Kito and said, "Kito (I am glad you are here. I want to apologize for my harshness yesterday.)

"Masutā o shazai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen (There is no need to apologize Master,)" Kito said with a bow. "Watashi wa sorera no kibishī kotoba ni ataishimashita (I deserved those harsh words.)"

"Īe, anata wa shimasendeshita (No you did not,)" Splinter said firmly. "Watashi wa okotte itashi, watashi wa anata ni watashi no ikari o dashita, sore wa ukeire rarenai (I was angry and I took my anger out on you and that is not acceptable.)" Kito was about to say more when Leo cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Masutā wa watashi o yurushimasuga, anata ga shitte okubeki koto ga arimasu (Masters forgive me but there's something you should know,)" the blue masked turtle said.

"Sorehanandesuka Leonardo? (What is it Leonardo?)" Splinter asked, giving his oldest son his full attention. Leo opened his mouth to speak but Mikey beat him to it.

"Shureddā to kare no nakama-tachi wa koko de karera no michi o susunde imasu! (Shredder and his goons are on their way here!)" the youngest turtle exclaimed, his voice coming out high pitched.

"Nani?! (What?!)" Splinter, Keno and Hiro cried out.

"Shikashi, dōsureba kare wa anata no kakurega no basho o shiru koto ga dekirudeshou ka? (But how could he know the location of your lair?)" Hiro wondered.

"Tomo wa watashitachi zen'in o uragitta (Tomo has betrayed us all,)" Kito explained. "Kare ga shureddā ni watashitachi no ibasho o shiraseta no wa karedearu koto ni watashi no kokoro ni wa utagai nai (There is no doubt in my mind that he is the one that informed the Shredder of our location.)"

"Tomo ga son'na koto o suru to wa shinjirarenai (I cannot believe that Tomo would do such a thing,)" Hiro said, shaking his head sadly.

"Ē yoku sore o shinjite (Yeah well believe it,)" Raph said harshly. "Kare wa shō to onaji kurai hinette imasu. (He's just as twisted as Katsu is.)"

"Hai, watashi wa watashi no kyōdai no ryōhō ga kurai soba ni itta koto o osorete imasu (Yes I am afraid both of my brothers have gone to the dark side,)" Kito said, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.

"Which is why we've gotta get out of here!" Donnie cried out, his brown eyes wide. "Now before its too late!"

"Donnie we can't run," Raph declared. "We have to stop Shredder and kick his sorry ass once and for all! This needs to end tonight."

"But Raph we're all to injured to fight a proper fight," Mikey protested. "We'll lose for sure."

"Mikey Raph's right," Karai chimed in, surprising her red masked brother. "We can't run. If we do then we'll be running forever from Shredder. We have to stand our ground."

"Sensei what do you think?" Leo asked, looking to his father and Master for guidance.

"I think," Splinter began. "That you should make the final decision Leonardo. After all you are in charge."

"But Sensei you're back now," Leo began. "And you said earlier that nothing ends without your say so"

"I know what I said before Leonardo," Splinter said with a slight hint on irritance to his voice. "But I trust your judgement Leonardo. So the final decision lies with you."

"Alright then," Leo said, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. He looked at his siblings and friends, who all smiled and nodded at him.

"We're with you Leo," April said with a smile.

"Totally," Casey said with a nod.

"Thank you guys," Leo said with a grateful smile. "In that case: we stay. I was saying earlier that Shredder has no idea that we know he's coming. So I say a surprise attack is in order."

"Then that is what we shall do," Splinter said, relaying the information to Kito, Keno and Hiro. Keno got out his device and sent a message to the remainder of their men.

"April is your Dad in a safe place?" Leo asked, looking at his redheaded friend.

"Yeah me and Casey moved him to the lair next door," April explained. "A couple of the Elite Guards are with him just in case."

"Good," Leo said with a nod. "Mikey, Donnie, Karai, Raph you guys good for a fight?"

"I'm always ready for a fight Leo," Raph declared, punching his fist into his hand. "Side feel great."

"Yeah same here bro," Mikey said with a smile. "Shell doesn't even bother me anymore."

"And my arm feels great," Karai declared, swinging her broken arm back and forth. "I'm good to go."

"Great," Leo said with a smile. Then he noticed Donnie had been strangely silent through all of this. "Donnie you good?" Leo asked, putting a hand on his purple masked brother's shoulder.

"Huh?' Donnie said, having been snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh hey Leo. Yeah I'm good."

"You sure?' Leo asked, noticing the hesitation in his second youngest brother's voice.

"Well I still think we shouldn't fight," Donnie admitted. "But if you think we should then I'm with you. My head feels much better and the dizziness is gone."

"It'll be fine Donnie," Leo said, pulling his brother into a reassuring hug. "I promise you it'll be fine."

"I believe you Leo," Donnie said with a smile. "Lets do this."

"Go chūmon o omachi shite orimasu Leonardo (We await your orders Leonardo,)" Kito said, looking at Leo when he spoke.

"Keikaku wa koko ni daijōbu (Alright here's the plan,)" Leo began. "Mikey to Donnie to Keno ga anata no kenkyūshitsu o shihai shimasu. Anata ga kakusa rete iru koto o kakuninshitekudasai. Anata to issho ni kakusa reta ta no shi tsu no gādo ga arudeshou (Mikey you Donnie and Keno will stake out your lab. Make sure that you keep hidden. There will be four other Guards hidden with you as well." Mikey, Donnie and Keno nodded and four Guards were assigned to be with them.

"Karai-kun April tsuki to Hiro ga dōjō o kakitatemasu (Karai you April and Hiro will stake out the dojo,)" Leo continued. "Watashi wa anata to soko ni hoka no Ni no anchisukiru ga hoshī nodesu (I want two others Guards there with you.)" The trio all nodded in agreement and two more Guards were assigned to go with them.

"Raph you to Suko ga garēji ni ikimasu (Raph you and Suko will go in the garage,)" Leo instructed. "Soshite watashi wa anata to issho ni shi ri no anchisukiru ga hoshī nodesu. (And I want four Guards with you as well.)" Raph and Kito nodded and assigned four Guards to go with them. "Nokori no anchisukiru wa shinshitsu no soba ni iki soshite kakureru (The rest of the Guards go and hide by the bedrooms,)" Leo commanded. "Shinari to Kito o nozoite. Watashi wa ima no iriguchi de, watashi to Casey no maisutā Splinter to issho ni ite hoshī (Except for Shinari and Kito. I want both of you with Master Splinter, me and Casey by the living room entrance.)" The rest of the Guards nodded along with Casey and Splinter and they all began to disperse after receiving their proper instructions. As Leo watched everyone head for their designated spots he felt a tugging pain in his plastron. "Not tonight," Leo thought, trying not to wince from the pain. "I'll tend to my plastron after the fight. Shredder goes down tonight." With these thoughts Leo went to his designated spot beside Casey and Splinter hoping his words to Donnie wouldn't be proven a lie.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	19. Sneak Attack

**A/N Reviews! I love them! Keep them coming lol. Enjoy ch 9 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **CH 9 Sneak Attack**

The group all waited in their assigned areas for what seamed like an eternity. Then they heard a crash followed by a loud boom and the lair door was kicked open. Bradford and Montes entered followed closely by Katsu and his men. "Hirogaru (Spread out,)" Katsu commanded to his men. "Karera wa doko ka ni iru hazudesu (They must be here somewhere.)" With that Katsu's men dispersed. Shredder entered the lair and when he too saw the empty space he growled and shouted, "Tiger Claw!" Moments later a large mutant bangle tiger entered the room.

"Yes Master how may I serve you?" Tiger Claw asked.

"Search the area," Shredder commanded. "I want the turtles found and disposed of. Now!"

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow as he began to sniff the air. After sniffing for a few seconds the tiger said, "They are here Master. And they are not alone."

"Watashitachiha ima Leonardo o kōgeki subekidesu ka? (Should we attack now Leonardo?)" Kito whispered. Leonardo began to respond but before he could suddenly he found himself being lifted into the air. Leonardo soon found himself looking into to face of Tiger Claw.

"Got you," the assassin snarled.

"No," Leonardo growled back. "We've got you. Imasugu! (Now!)" With the Kito and Splinter came flying out of their hiding spots and attacked, surprising everyone in the room. From the back rooms you could here the sounds of attacking as the others attacked as well. Leonardo swung himself as hard as he could, surprising Tiger Claw. While in mid air the oldest turtle flipped and kicked Tiger Claw's feet from underneath him

"You'll pay for that," the mutant tiger snarled, reaching for his laser gun and firing. But Leonardo was quick and dodged the blast. Grabbing his katanas the blue masked turtle sliced the laser gun clean in half, enraging Tiger Claw, who let out a roar of fury. "No one makes a fool out of me," he thundered, grabbing a chain from his belt and swinging it hard, catching Leonardo in his shell, causing him to fall. Unfortunately he landed on his plastron hard, causing a lighting bolt of pain to go through his body. As hard as he tried not to Leonardo couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as he landed. Tiger Claw laughed cruelly and delivered a hard kick directly to Leonardo's plastron, causing it to crack more. "And now you die freak," the tiger hissed cruelly as he prepared to hit Leonardo in the head with his chain.

"Īe! (No!)" a voice cried out, surprising Tiger Claw. Shinari came flying in, tackling the assassin around his waist. "Watashi wa anata ga kare o kizutsukeru koto o yurusanaideshou! (I will not allow you to harm him!)" Shinari cried out, glaring at Tiger Claw.

"Baka! (Fool!)" Tiger Claw snarled back, kicking Shinari hard and sending him flying across the room. "Watashi wa anata ni kyōfu no hontō no imi o oshiemasu (I will teach you the true meaning of fear.)" Tiger Claw was advancing towards Shinari as he spoke. But Shredder's booming voice stopped him.

"Kame no saisho no taigākurō o kansei sa seyou (Finish the turtle first Tiger Claw!)" the evil ninja thundered as he threw Splinter off of him, sending the brown coated rat into the cement wall, where he remained still. "Shō wa kare o shori shimasu (Katsu will handle him.)" Shredder glared at Shinari as he spoke. Shinari glared right back, not being phased by Shredder in the slightest.

"Genjiten de Katsu wa ryōte o ippai ni shite iru to omoimasu (I think Katsu has his hands full at the current moment,)" Shinari said, nodding towards Katsu, who was trying his best to fend off Kito. Suddenly Tomo came flying in, delivering a hard kick to Kito's head, surprising his older brother.

"Watashi wa ani ni katsu to itta (I told you I would win brother,)" Katsu said, with a smirk.

"Mada kyōdai ni katta koto wa nanimonai (Nothing has been won yet brother,)" Kito snarled back.

"Watashitachi wa anata o korosanai koto o konomudarou (We would prefer not to kill you Kito,)" Tomo said as he once again kicked Kito to the ground. "Anata ga sugu ni kōfuku shinakereba shikashi watashitachi wa shimasu! (But we will if you do not surrender at once!)"

"Watashi wa mushiro shinitai (I would rather die,)" Kito hissed, glaring at his brothers.

"Jā ne (Then so be it,)" Katsu said, looking at Tomo and nodding. Together the two brothers lept towards Kito, delivering punch after punch. Kito tried to fight them off but as good of a fighter he was his brothers were just as skilled as he was. But luckily for him Casey was there and he tackled the duo to the ground, giving Kito some much needed recovery time. Standing and catching his breath Kito suddenly heard cries of pain. Turning he saw Montes come flying through the air, having been knocked backwards by Raphael and Suko. The mutant fish went crashing into Tiger Claw, who was about to land a hard blow to the back of Leonardo's head.

"That'll teach ya you scaly son of a bitch!" Raphael snarled, spinning his sais in his hands. But suddenly the red masked turtle let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Looking up he saw a fuming mad Shredder looming over him, blades extended. Raphael's green eyes went wide as Shredder swung. Raphael had to scurry to the side to avoid a direct hit. Unfortunately for him he landed directly on his injured side, causing the stitched to burst open. "Ahh damn it!" he cried out as the blood poured out of his side. Shredder was right above him at this point and kicked Raphael hard in his side, causing more damage.

"This ends now freak!" Shredder boomed, raising his blades to kill Raphael.

"No!" a voice cried out. Shredder looked to see who had cried out, only to be tackled by Leonardo, who had recovered from his hit.

"I won't let you kill my brother!" the blue masked turtle snarled, ignoring the pain that was radiating through his plastron.

"Then I'll have to kill you first!" Shredder thundered as he charged towards Leonardo.

"Īe! (No!)" Suko cried out as he and Shinari raced to help their friend. But by now Tiger Claw and Montes had recovered and both mutants were furious to say the least and attacked the two Elite Guards, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Watashi wa kore ni unzari shite imasu (I grow tired of this,)" Tiger Claw snarled as he hit Shinari hard, knocking the man out.

"Help Master Shredder," Montes said as he sent Suko to the ground, unconscious. "I've got more important fish to fry." Montes set his sights on Raphael, who was trying to re tape his side, which was still seeping blood. But before he could strike suddenly Bradford came crashing through the wall, having been downed by Michelangelo and Donatello. Bradford crashed into Montes, sending them both unconscious to the ground. Keno soon entered the room along with April, Karai, Hiro and the rest of the Elite Guards. Keno and Hiro intercepted Tiger Claw before he could get to the Shredder

"Raph!" Donatello cried out when he saw the blood seeping from his red masked brother's side. "Don't worry Raph I've got you," Donatello said as he knelt beside his brother and began to work.

"You mean we've got him," April said, kneeling beside Donatello to help.

"Mikey help Leo!" Donatello cried out.

"Hang on bro I'm coming!" Michelangelo cried out, racing to help his oldest brother, who had just received a hard hit to his plastron, causing it to split even more. Leonardo cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the blood flowing. As hard as he tried Leonardo couldn't get back up. Shredder was about to strike again when Michelangelo tacked him around the waist sending him crashing to the ground. Michelangelo quickly got out his nuchakus and wrapped the chain around Shredder's arms and pulled tight, preventing the armor clad man from getting up. But this didn't last long and Shredder pulled the chain hard, surprising the freckled faced turtle and causing him to lose his grip. Shredder broke the chain with his blades and stood with a furious growl. Shredder grabbed the youngest turtle by the back to his shell and slammed him hard into the ground. Shredder was about to slam him again when Karai came swooping in, kicking him hard the the chest and sending him flying across the room.

"You ok Mikey?" Karai asked, helping her brother to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good sis," Michelangelo said with a smile, trying not to wince from the pain in his shell.

"Lets get this bastard once and for all!" Karai snarled, clenching her fists tight. Michelangelo nodded and the pair went towards Shredder to attack. But to their shock they saw that Shredder was lying in a pool of blood, not moving. And they were stunned to see who was looming over him.

 **A/N there you have it folks ch 9 over and done. Review please.**


	20. A Strange End

**A/N thank you all for the amazing reviews. Keep them coming please and thank you. Here's ch 20 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 A Strange End**

Mikey and Karai gasped as they saw Meiyo looming over the Shredder, a bloodied sword in his hand. "Watashi wa mō kare no aku o ou koto ga dekinakatta (I could not bear his evil any longer,)" the man said as he threw his sword to the ground and turned to face the brother and sister. "Shureddā wa watashinokazoku o koroshimashita (Shredder killed my family,)" he continued, the pain clear in his voice. "Watashi ga kinō Takai to Tomo to hanasu no o mimi ni shita toki made watashi wa kore o shirimasendeshita (I did not know this until yesterday when I overheard Takai talking with Tomo and they admitted the truth and how much of a fool I was to have believed Shredder's lies all these years.)"

"Whoa," Mikey whispered, his blue eyes wide. "Suu otoko (Dude that sucks.)"

"Watashi ga shita koto o totemo zan'nen ni omou (I am so sorry for what I have done,)" Meiyo said, falling to his knees at Karai and Mikey's feet. "Dō ka yurushitekudasai (Please accept my apology.)" Karai opened her mouth to respond bu before she could someone interrupted her.

"Omō (I think,)" Splinter said, coming onto the scene, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "Anata ga jūbun ijō ni kurushinda koto. Soshite anata ga shita koto wa watashitachi ni jūbun'na shōko ijō no monodesu (That you have suffered more than enough. And what you have done is more than enough proof to us.)"

"Arigatō Yoshi-san (Thank you Master Yoshi,)" Meiyo said with a bow. "Watashi wa anata no kotoba ni kenkyodesu (I am humbled at you words.)"

"Watashi wa tō o kaisan suru no ga kiraidesuga, wareware wa mada mondai o kakaete imasu (I hate to break up the party but we've still got trouble,)" Karai said, nodding towards Kito who, along with Casey, were still battling it out with Katsu and Tomo. Keno and Hiro had succeeded in taking down Tiger Claw and they, along with the rest of the Elite Guards had tied him up alongside Bradford and Montes.

"Ani o akirameru (Give up brother,)" Kito was saying as he dodged Katsu's blow. "Sore wa owatta. Anata to anata no buka wa ushinatta (It is over. You and your men have lost.)"

"Watashi ga sore ga iu made sore wa owatte inai! (It is not over until I say it is!)" Katsu cried out as he once again swung at Kito. Kito ducked and quickly kicked Katsu's feet out form underneath him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Shureddā wa shinde iru! (The Shredder is dead!)" Shinari cried out, having come to Kito's aid along with Suko. "Anata wa kono tatakai o keizoku suru riyū wa arimasen Katsu! (You have no reason to continue this battle Katsu!)"

"Karera wa pointoburazā o motte imasu ka (They do have a point brother,)" Tomo whispered to his older brother, who glared at him.

"Watashi wa kōfuku suru node wanaku mushiro shinu koto o nozomimasu! (I would rather die than surrender!)" Katsu snarled.

"Dude you are one stubborn son of a bitch!" Casey declared.

"Ganko-sa wa itsumo watashi no kyōdai no shitsubōdeshita (Stubbornness has always been my brother's downfall,)" Kito said, shaking his head sadly. "Shikashi, watashi wa jibun o korosou to suru kare no kokoromi nimokakawarazu, watashi no ani o korosu koto o kobamimasu. (But I refuse to kill my own brother despite his attempts to kill me.)"

"Sorekara watashi wa anata no futan o keigen suru koto ga dekimasu (Then allow me to ease your burden,)" Katsu said, his voice low and dark. Kito gave his brother a strange look. But before he could say anything Katsu grabbed his sword and yelled out, "Meiyo no tame ni! (For honor!)" before stabbing himself in the chest. Kito and Tomo's eyes widened in horror as they watched their brother's lifeless body hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Casey cried out, his black eyes wide. "I did not see that coming!"

"Nor did I Casey," Kito said softly as he knelt beside Katsu's body and checked for a pulse. After finding none Kito rose to his feet and turned to Tomo, who looked at his brother with wide brown eyes. "Anata wa anata no hanzai ni kotaenakereba naranaideshou Tomo (You will have to answer for your crimes Tomo,)" Kito said. "Hoka no inperiarugādo mo dōyōdesu. (As will the rest of the Imperial Guards.)"

"Kito ga wakaru (I understand Kito,)" Tomo said softly. "Soshite watashi wa watashinojinsei o onzon shite kurete arigatō (And I thank you for spearing my life.)"

"Watashi wa mōhitori no kyōdai o ushinaimashita (I already lost one brother,)" Kito said. "Mō ushinau koto wanai (I will not lose another.)"

"Soshite, anata wa kare o ushinau koto wa arimasen (And you will not lose him,)" Splinter said, coming onto the scene with Mikey, Karai and the rest of the group behind him. Donnie had helped both Leo and Raph and the two brothers were resting in their rooms. "Watashi wa, Kito to Keno o Nihon ni kikoku sa se, subete no yūzai-sha ni seigi ga atae rareru yō ni shite imasu. (I am putting Kito and Keno in charge of going back to Japan and making sure that justice is served for all the guilty parties.)"

"Hai masutā yoshi (Yes Master Yoshi,)" Keno and Kito said with bows. With that the two men instructed the others on what to do. The group dispersed gathering all the guilty parties and taking them to their proper places to deliver justice. Katsu and Shredder's bodies were also taken away and the blood cleaned up.

"Sugu ni Nihon ni modorimasu (We will head back to Japan at once,)" Kito informed Splinter. "Anata ga watashitachi ni todomaru koto o nozonde inai kagiri (Unless you would wish us to stay.)"

"Hiro, shinari, sukō wa tomarubekida to omou (I think the Hiro, Shinari, Suko should stay,)" Splinter declared. "Anata no nokori wa Nihon ni kaerubekidesu. Watashi wa jibun no sonzai nashi de monogoto ga umaku iku to shinjite imasu (The rest of you should go back to Japan. I trust things will be fine without my presence,)"

"Shureddā ga shinda ima, watashi wa monogoto ga chōdo daijōbu ni naru koto o utagai o motteinai (Now that the Shredder is dead I have no doubt things will be just fine,)" Kito said with a smile. "Shikashi, watashi ga iku mae ni watashi wa Leonardo to Rapahel ni sayonara o iu koto ga dekimasu ka? (But may I say goodbye to Leonardo and Raphael before I go?)"

"Karera wa hoka no hōhō de sore o motte inaidarou (They would not have it any other way,)" Splinter said with a smile. "Watashi mo sō janai (Nor would I.)" With that Kito went to say goodbye to the two older turtles. When he reached Leo's room he knocked gently.

"Ohairikudasai (Come in,)" came Leo's tried sounding voice. Kito opened the door and walked to Leo's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Sayonara Leonardo to iu yō ni natta (I just came to say goodbye Leonardo,)" Kito said with a smile.

"Kaetchau no? (You're leaving?)" Leo asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Hai,-sōdesu (Yes we are,)" Kito said with a nod. "Masutā yoshi wa kemo to watashi ni Tomo to hokanohito ga karera no tekisetsuna batsu o ukeru no o kakujitsu ni suru koto de kiso shimashita (Master Yoshi has charged Keno and I with making sure the Tomo and the others receive their proper punishments.)"

"Anata ga shite kureta subete no koto ni taishite Kito ni kansha shimasu (Thank you Kito for all you've done,)" Leo said putting his hand out for and handshake. But to his surprise Kito smiled and pulled the oldest turtle into a warm hug.

"Sore wa watashi no yorokobideshita Leonardo (It has been my pleasure Leonardo,)" Kito whispered. "Dōzo okaradaniokiwotsuke kudasai. Kore ijō bakageta engi (Please take care of yourself. No more acting foolish.)"

"Anata wa sore ni tsuite watashi no kotoba o motte imasu (You have my word on that,)" Leo said with a smile.

"Anata ga watashi o hitsuyō to shita koto ga areba watashi ni denwa shite kudasai (Please call me if you ever need me,)" Kito said. "Hanasu dake demo (Even if it is only to talk.)"

"Shimasu (I will,)" Leo said. "Watashi wa anata o ketsujō suru tsumoridesu (I'm going to miss you Kito.)"

"Soshite watashi wa Leonardo (And I you Leonardo,)" Kito said as he stood. "Watashi wa anatagata zen'in o hijō ni sabishiku omoudeshou. Sayōnara Leonardo. (I shall miss all of you greatly. Goodbye Leonardo.)"

"Sayonara kitō (Goodbye Kito,)" Leo said, trying not to sound to sad that his friend was leaving. With that Kito left, shutting the door behind him and Leo layed his head down and tried to get some rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The weeks past and soon two months had gone by and things were getting back to normal for the Hamato Clan. Leo and Raph's injuries had healed up nicely and the two brothers had gone back to training. Things in Japan were back to normal as well and Kito and Keno were checking in with Splinter on a weekly basis. Kirby's injures had healed up as well and he had gone back to living his normal life. Casey and Sara had managed to keep their father from finding out about the turtles and Sara had even convinced Splinter to allow her to join April and Casey in their training lessons. On this particular day Casey was helping Sara with her katas while the others were doing their training. Just then April came bursting into the room. "Guys you'll never guess what happened!" the red head exclaimed.

"What's wrong April?" Leo asked, giving his friend his full attention.

"Tiger Claw escaped custody!" April informed her friends. "He, Bradford and Montes arranged this high scale break out!"

"Well that's just great," Donnie muttered. "They'll be causing their usual trouble no doubt."

"And we'll be ready for them," Leo declared. "When and if they decide to return we'll take them down again. I'm not worried."

"Yeah me either," Karai said, putting her hand on Leo's shoulder. "We can handle whatever Tiger Claw or anyone else throws at us."

"Hell yeah we can!" Raph exclaimed, putting his arm around his sister. Over the last few weeks Raph and Karai's relationship had greatly improved, although the pair still fought from time to time.

"Dude Tiger Claw can bring it on!" Mikey cried out. "In fact I'm looking forward to kicking their sorry butts again!"

"I am glad to hear you say that my children," Splinter said with a smile. "But I think for now we should continue our training."

"Hai Sensei!" the group said with bows as they returned to their training. As Splinter watched his children and their friends train he couldn't help but smile. Leo had become much more confidant over the last few weeks and he went back to his responsible ways. Even Raph was getting less reckless in his behavior, which made the brown coated rat very hopeful that they would have a great future ahead of them.

The End

 **A/N well there you are folks story over and done. Hope you all liked it and as always please review. Until we meet again dear reader.**


End file.
